That Sylveon's cruel beginnings
by Discord Police
Summary: This is my first ever story... its about a shiny girly-boy sylveon named tox that gets hurt... then hurts others... what a cruel world. will contain lemons... contains openness... like, gay and straight and kinky stuff :P This story takes place in the same universe that A Legends Beginning by Aurumn48 takes place in :D (amazing story btw)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My names Toxicmachamp! This is my first story ever! Lets get into it I guess XD.**

 _Why is it so dark in here? I think I need to get out, I'm feeling claustrophobic_! As I start kicking at whatever is holding me hostage, I start to feel warmth, almost as if something is holding me. As I start to use my front paws as well as my back ones, I feel the walls around me start to shift and crack.

I can feel myself getting closer to freedom! So, I did the natural thing to do, I pushed harder. As I pushed as hard as possible, the walls start to expand and I hear multiple cracking sounds come from all around me. Then finally, just when I was about to give up, I hear a large crack followed by a thud.

I'm free! As I started to open my eyes I realized I was in a lot of pain. _Ow, I must've hit my head._ When I fully opened my eyes I saw a boy staring straight at me. I started to feel uneasy as he just kept looking at me, so I tried to talk to him. "U-uh, h-hi... wh-what's your n-name mister". He just kept staring at me for a few seconds, then squealed and picked me up in his arms. He then started talking to me, completely ignoring my question. "You're a shiny!? You're soooo cuuuute!" His grip was very comfortable, and I found myself purring every time he pet me... wait... what am I?

I started to whimper, so he would put me down. When he put me down, I started looking at myself. Hmmm, super light brown fur, super bushy tail, little claws... I must be an eevee! After I was done looking at all my features, the boy flipped me over and gasped in shock. "What? I thought you were female? You don't look male at all!" The boy stated. I felt insulted, but I don't really know why, but I still felt it, so I started to squirm out of his grip to go explore. There wasn't much to look at, it was just a small, run down house. While I was exploring, I started to feel pain in my stomach. _Ow, I must be hungry!_ The boy started to notice the noise coming from my stomach, so he put down a silver bowl for me.

Of course, I had to inspect it, as it was for me, and had the letters - TOX - written on the side. As I looked at it, I realized it wasn't just a silver bowl. I sniffed at it a few times, and instantly started chowing down on the contents inside the bowl _._ _Mmmm, this taste so good!_ As I was eating, the boy started talking again. "Your name is tox, okay little eevee?" I stopped eating to nod at him, then decided I was full, so I tried to tell him I was full and tired. "I'm tired, can we go to bed now?" He just looked at me and started talking about how cute I was when I did that.

I started getting annoyed and decided he can't hear me talk, so I pawed at his legs. He got the memo and took me to his room and put me on a super soft bed, then covered me with cyan covers before he went to bed himself. This was the day I decided I liked this boy.

 **Time skip 10 years**

I woke up with a cute little yawn and mew. My master decided to leave food down for me, so I ate it. Then I realized the note that was on it _._ _I'm going on vacation for a very important meeting, sorry, but I couldn't take you. I know you will be fine, you're a big boy now - cooper_ _-_ Must be a very important meeting, he usually takes me everywhere. Well, I guess I will have to just go out and explore. hehe, I've not been outside much, master cooper says it's too dangerous for a Pokémon like me. He is not here now, so I'm free!

As I walked outside, I could now feel why I loved being outside. "Wow, what a great day" I stated. "Yup, it's very beautiful, just like you". I nearly jumped as I heard a voice talk to me... it oddly sounded like mine. I turned to see it was a cute little female eevee, I instantly fell in love with her beauty. "You gonna talk or just stare? I know I'm beautiful, but you can use your words y'now" she said to me. "O-oh, s-sorry you just also look really p-pretty". I mentally slapped myself for stuttering. Way to go tox, the first girl you meet, and you're stuttering again. "Hehe, you're cute when you stutter like that," she said. "Th-thanks?" I said back. She then giggled again. "So, what's your name?" She asked. "It's t-tox..." I replied. She just giggled even more and walked up to me. "Well tox, I'm tova!" She said.

Wow, what a different name... I like it though. "You're cute, but you're awkward... you should talk more, I think your voice is sexy" tova stated. I started feeling hot and realized I was blushing... a lot. "Gosh, YOU'RE SO CUUUTE!" She yelled. "Th-tha-" I was cut off by her jumping on me and hugging me. The hug was the tightest I've ever experienced, So I started heaving for air. "C-can... you... get off... please?" I said through gasps of air. Tova then whispered in my ear "Nope." She started rubbing her whole body against me, so that's when I decided it was enough and pushed her off. "Aww, we were just getting to the goood paart." Tova complained. "What do you mean?" I responded.

She then put her maw over mine and kissed me. I was shocked with wide eyes, so my instinct told me to gasp... and I did. She responded to the gasp by shoving her tongue down my throat, then just exploring my mouth. I decided I liked this, so I kissed back. She then pulled off and we both gasped for air. "Wow, that was fun." I stated. She then squealed and jumped on me again. "You talked! Don't stop talking, your voice is cuter than miiiine!" Tova said. I just sat there and took the death hug, until she started rubbing on me again. "C-can we not d-do that please? No offense, b-but I j-just met you." I said. She looked at me with a pouty face and got off. "Okay, I guess that's reasonable, but, one day, you have to promise me we can have lots of 'fun'." Tova told me. "But, aren't you already having fun?" I responded.

She started squealing again, so I moved away in fear of another death hug. "D'aww, you're cute and innocent... just how I like it." Tova said. "Say, you wanna go on a walk... away from here... like, far away?" Tova asked. "Th-that's a v-very weird question... I've never really been away from home..." I responded. She then looked at me with shock. "Aww, you poor thing, you've never gotten to explore? But you're as old as me!" Tova said.

"W-well, I'm not exactly the strongest mal-" she cut me off taking my paw and walking. "Well, this world is beautiful, and I wouldn't mind sharing it with you~" Tova explained. I just started blushing furiously to that. She just giggled and put her tail over me. "I know I might be moving to fast, but, I like you... a lot." Tova said. I just stared at her in shock and tripped on my own paws. In short, I fell on my face. She just looked at me and giggled... then started laughing. "Hey! It's not funny." I stated. She started laughing harder and fell down with me. "You're impossible!" I huffed. "Gosh, I can't tell you enough how cute you are, tox... and not just your personality~" Tova explained. She then proceeded to try to get on top of me, but I moved away. "Yeah, yeah, no 'fun' yet." Tova complained. I just sat there wondering why she would say that, aren't we having fun right now.

"Well, bye, I'll see you later... love~" Tova stated. "Uh, b-bye... I... l-like you too..." I said. She then looked like she was about to explode with happiness, so I decided to start walking away, as to not get death hugged again. _Gosh, she seems to really like me... I never thought I would find love this early in life... I guess..._

 **Yay! That was my first chapter! Of my first story... XD it feels kinda rushed :/ I would have made it longer... buuuuut... there might be a lemon... or maybe two... next chapter... lol.** **Thanks sawss and aurumn for motivating me to do this :P**


	2. Chapter 2: the first hurt

**I'm back :D I think this chapter should be longer than the last :P btw, tox is still an eevee :P but the years for Pokémon work differently and there's no laws or anything sooooooooooo... :P another btw iiiis... right now, tox is very innocent :P Tova isn't at allll. Tova is an eevee Too XD I think I forgot to mention that XD lemon.**

* * *

I woke up with another cute yawn. This is the day after I met Tova _._ _If I didn't know any better I'd say she's desperate for love or something,_ I thought. I got up and onto my four little cute paws, then walked into the kitchen. I looked around to see what I could eat, then it hit me _. master didn't leave any more food for me!?_ I felt tears start to form in my eyes, as I'm not one to hold my emotions in. As I started nearly crying, I found a new note. It read: _Heh, I bet you thought I left you without food. Well, I didn't. Outside in the shed, there's a bunch of berries. I won't be gone much longer, that's_ _if you're reading this on the second day._ _– cooper_. I get my tears nearly retract back into my eyes, as I realized he didn't forget me. _Master would never forget me, that's why I love him to death~_

I started walking out to the shed, only to find myself staring in horror at the shed... it had been broken into _._ _Oh no! How am I supposed to eat!?_ Not knowing how to get my own food, I just sat there, and I cried. "Uh, hey... bad time?" A voice said. I looked to see Tova staring back at me with calm eyes. Her eyes seemed to soothe me, so I stopped crying, besides the little hiccups and sniffles from time to time. "Oh, no, it's just... I have no food... the shed that held my food has been broken into," I stated. "Hehe, it's okay, I can share my food with you!" Tova said. I stopped crying completely and hugged her. "Really!? Thanks Tova! I owe you!" I said happily. "Oh yes, you sure do owe me~" Tova said in a weird tone. I stopped hugging her. "Where do we get food from?" I asked. "Hehe, you're so innocent and cuuute! Just follow me," Tova said to me. She started walking in front of me, so I followed. Then she started giggling at me. "Why are you giggling?" I asked. "Why were you staring at my ass?" Tova returned. I started blushing furiously and looked down quickly. "D'aww, it's okay tox, you can stare if you want," Tova reassured.

"W-well, it w-was an accident in the first place..." I said. She then looked sad. "Oh... so you don't like my butt?" Tova said. I just looked at her in shock. She then looked more sad about me not saying anything. "It's okay if you don't..." she said through sniffles. Uh, crap, ummm, I don't want her to cry! Think quick tox! "Oh, uh, I love your butt! Really! It's amazing! I could get behind it!" I quickly stated. _OH ARCEUS, WHY DID I SAY THAT!?_ "She gave me a weird look, then stopped crying. "Wow, I didn't expect you to be so straight forward," Tova said. "W-well, I didn't mean it like that... s-sorry!" I reassured. "It's okay, it's not like you can do that anyways," Tova giggled out. What does she mean by that? "Uh, y-yeah..." I said shakily. Tova proceeded to tell me we were almost there. "Yes! I can't wait!" I said happily. "Yes you can, and you will," She said in a harsh voice. I didn't expect that and started cowering, then walking slower. "Uh, s-sorry" I got out. She started laughing and fell down. "You're just too cute! I was just kidding tox," Tova said through giggles.

I started blushing furiously and got a little mad. "Hey! Don't do that! I thought you were serious!" I said angrily. She started squealing and jumped on me. "You're even more cute when your mad!" Tova squealed out. I just huffed at her antics. "I thought you were supposed to be the cute one in this," I said. She just looked at me confused. "Why would you think that?" Tova asked. "W-well, I'm the alpha... right?" I asked. She just giggled again. "You're clearly a sub... and I'm a dom, so that means I'm the alpha," Tova said. I just huffed again. "I guess that makes sense," I said. She then got off of me. "Well, we're almost there, so we better keep walking~" Tova said in that weird tone again. She started waking and I noticed she was swaying her hips from right to left as she walked. "Hehe, I knew you liked my butt! See, you're just staring at it," Tova stated. I blushed again. "Well, it's hard not to stare when you sway it like that!" I retorted.

She then proceeded to lift her tail revealing her... parts. I blushed so hard, I might as well be a tomato. "Like what you see?" Tova said. I was in shock again and fell on my face right before nearly fainting. "C-can we j-just get f-food, Tova?" I barley got out. She put down her tail and mumbled something about me being no fun, then we proceeded to walk. "Well, here we are!" Tova said enthusiastically. It was a small tree with a hole in it, and it looked like it had been dug by a small creature. "Weeelll, what do ya think?" Tova asked. "It's amazing" I said, carefully though, as I do not wish to get on her sad side again. It started to get dark... then it hit me. _We have been walking all day!?_ Tova noticed me in deep thought. "Hehe, what are you thinking about?" Tova asked. I turned to her. "Um, have we really been walking all day?" I asked.

She started laughing, then I felt my cheeks start to heat up again. "Yes, silly! You were just too distracted by my butt weren't you?" Tova answered. I tripped over nothing somehow, even as I was standing still. "W-well, I-I..." I tried to get out a sentence, but was cut off. "Hahahaha! You're just too easy, aren't you?" Tova half asked. "W-well, in my defense, I've never traveled anywhere... unless it's with my master" I stated. She starting laughing harder. "Why do you call your owner master... are you really that submissive?" Tova asked.

I just looked at her blankly. "Hmmm, don't want to answer?" Tova half asked. I opened my mouth to talk, but then was interrupted by Tova putting a paw in my mouth. "No speaking," she said. I didn't expect this at all, and it was frankly really weird, so I tried to back off, but she grabbed the back of my head and shoved her paw down my throat. _WHAT IS SHE DOING!? I CAN'T BREATHE!_ I thought. I started to choke and whimper, trying to get her paw out of me. "Now, who's my submissive little eevee?" She asked. I just looked at her as my eyes started to water. She sighed and pulled her paw out of me, making a pop sound, then I started to cough and heave and she patted me with her paw. "I'm sorry tox... I don't know what got into me," Tova said. "I-it's okay, I understand," I said in a croaky voice. _Danget! Why do I have to be so submissive? I should've scolded her for that or something!_ She then looked at me with worried eyes. "Are you alright tox?" Tova asked. "N-no... I haven't eaten all day..." I croaked out. She the gasped and ran to grab a bunch of berries. "I'm sooo sorry, tox, I forgot..." Tova said. I said I forgave her, then we ate a load of berries, until we were both full.

"Hey Tova, do you mind if I sleep here tonight? Home is far away..." I asked. She then smirked and nodded a million times. "Where do I sleep?" I asked. She just smirked more and lied down on a pile of leaves. "Right here next to me" Tova said. I blushed, but nodded, not wanting her to do anything like that paw thing again. I laid in front of her, then she wrapped her paws around me. Gosh, it's weird sleeping with a female that's slightly bigger than you... she then moved her paws down lower, nearly touching my crotch. I squirmed a little. "Don't worry, I won't touch you there... yet. You have to earn that, tox" Tova said. I just nodded wondering what she meant, then I hear her shuffle a little and take her paws off me. She then flipped me on my stomach, and started kissing me from the front. I kissed back, loving these short things. She broke away from me, as strands of saliva were present falling from our mouths. "Please, I need this" Tova whispered. I just sat there clue less to her future actions. She turned around and put her ass near my face. "You owe me girl~" Tova said. I felt my face heat up, and some particular feelings in my loins, but I decided I owe her, so I just pressed my nose against her and sniffed. She moaned and backed up against my mouth. I then started to really feel something, as the smell coming from her was intoxicating. "S-stop teasing, tox!" Tova begged. I nodded with my face in her crotch still, then started licking her clit. "Yes~ more~" Tova moaned.

Why do I feel this way? I feel like I just need to jump on her... I tried to ignore the growing feeling beneath me, so I could focus on giving Tova what she wants. I started to prod my tongue, trying to get inside to the arousing juices that await. I found my entrance, and I plunged my tongue as deep as it could go, savoring the flavor. Tova couldn't stop clawing at the ground and moaning. "Ah~ you r-really go at this, t-tox," Tova got out through moans. I just started to move my tongue all around in her, and I felt her walls convulsing around my tongue, almost as if it was trying to massage me. "I'm a-about to c-cum!" Tova yelled. I started moving my tongue in and out rapidly, which caused Tova to scream in a pleasure, so I plunged my tongue all the way again. Tova screamed and her front paws fell out from under her, leaving only my tongue and face to hold her ass up. Her walls started really convulsing around my tongue, and Tova started shooting out tasty juices that I happily swallowed. Tova turned to look at me lavishing in her juices, and pulled away. Tova brought her face to mine and pulled me into a deep kiss. Luckily, I saved some of Tovas amazing juices, so I started sharing some with her. She moaned in delight, and shoved her tongue down my throat, probably to get more of her own juices. Tova pulled away and stared at me with half open eyes. "Hehe, I would pleasure you, but the leafs under you are already stained with cum!" Tova said. I just blushed rally hard at the fact that I came just by pleasuring someone else, so I kept myself low to the ground and looked down. "Aww, you don't have to be ashamed most girls do orgasm easily, that just means you... really... love me... right?" Tova asked. I couldn't get over her calling me a girl... it's just... wrong. "Yes, I love you Tova," I replied. She jumped on my back and hugged me while making cute little noises... and calling me cute. "I love you too tox!" Tova stated. We kissed again, then decided to go to bed.

 _Wow, I really think I do love her... maybe... maybe I'll just stay here instead of go back to my masters home..._

Tova's pov. Morning.

I grabbed tox, which was sleeping with me curled around her, and pulled her closer to me. Wow, I finally found someone else like me... she's perfect, and not like those guys... I hate guys... they are horrible creatures... I then got a devious idea... I should totally wake her up by licking her in her vagina. I looked down and opened up her legs, for the first time, as I had not seen her parts before... I was shocked... devastated... completely blown away... I feel like I should scream. _why... why is this world so cruel... h-he's... a guy... how... he's so sexy... I... can't stay, I must leave... bye... tox... I can't be hurt anymore after this... bye world..._

* * *

 **So, as you can see... dramaaaaa! XD yeah yeah... I suck at paragraphing XD I just get distracted with writing and forget to make them paragraphs XD hope anyone reading this enjoyed :P I think every chapter I make will get longer and longer XD as I'm getting better... I guess :P just need to work on them paragraphs XD**


	3. Chapter 3: the worst hurt

**Another chapter from the guy that has read almost every m rated story about eeveelutions on this site 0-0 Naw, lol, I only read the top quality stories... duuuuuuh... ok fine, I've read too many XD and... some of them were quite the scarring experience 0-0 I'll never forget you xen! Lol, I like or talking about random things a lot :P it annoys some people... A lot XD lets dooo this! Things might get dark in this chapter :/ sorry XD**

* * *

 **Tox pov. Morning.**

I yawned and opened my eyes to see a beautiful sight. There was a bed of leaves, and next to it was some berries of all sorts. There were Oran berries, pecha berries, aspear berries, rawst berries... eww. I don't like rawst berries, but whoever left these berries is awesome, as I have an empty stomach. I ate an oran berry, but that's when I noticed something... didn't I fall asleep with Tova? I quickly looked around just to see nothing; no sign of Tova. This time though, I wouldn't let my feelings get the best of me, so instead of immediately crying, I decided to look more. I got up and stretched out, hearing my bones crack in the process. I started to walk out of the small home. When I got out, the sun shone bright in my eyes, so I had to squint for a minute to adjust.

When I adjusted, I saw the same sight as when we came here: A small opening surrounded by thick leaves and plants, and a small pond just outside the leaves and plants. Wow, what a perfect place to have a home... and a mate... and maybe even a family. But, even though this place was awesome, I felt an uneasiness growing within me; I felt as if I had been left. But, I wasn't going to let these feeling get the best of me, so I'm going to wait. Tova might have just left to take a bath... or get more food... or maybe she wants to be alone, I kept trying to reassure myself, but I felt that uneasiness grow more as I did.

I went back inside the small home, then I waited... and waited... and waited... then fell asleep waiting.

 **Tox pov. The next day** **.**

I woke up... I was sad... There was no one here with me, and I needed someone... But I still have some fight in me. _M-maybe she's... No, she's okay... I just wish she was here_. I felt my face with my paws... I felt dampness running down my cheeks; my face was covered in tears from crying... I have been crying all day. I cried until I fell asleep again... with no one... again.

 **Tox pov. The day after that day** _._

 _I woke up, but there was something different this time... Tova was there. I looked at her and smiled... then she looked at me in disgust before running out of the home. I tried to chase her, but when she got to the thick bushes... She vanished. I sat and cried. "Why did you leave me, Tova? Why..." I yelled._

I woke up and realized that was just a dream... but it oddly felt too real. So I cried some more, and just sat. I need to stop this _... She's not coming back... I need to go back home..._

I got up and wiped the tears from my face. But, there was nothing I could do about my constant shaking and shivering from the cold grasp of defeat, sadness and even... hate... But only little hate, as that was hate from the dream that I had.

I started walking out of the house on cold shaky paws. I went through the thick bushes and walked down what looked like the path we came here from. I knew this would be a long walk... and I might get lost. But I don't know how to gather food, and I've ran out of the berries that had been given too me, so I had to leave. I felt the sharp pain of hunger and tripped over myself to fall on my face _._ _I'm worthless... I can't do anything for myself... but... maybe master will come look for me... Maybe._

Luckily, the path that we went down was a fairly obvious path. Well, that's what I thought, as now I'm standing in front of two different paths; the only split in this path if my memory is correct. I chose to go down the right path, so I started down it, but, as I went down it... I kept thinking more and more that this was the wrong path. Almost as if something was telling me to turn back.

 **WARNING! DARK STUFF AHEAD!**

* * *

 **Don't say I didn't warn you :P**

* * *

 **Another warning for good measure XD :P**

I walked a little more and my eyes fell upon a territory... Not a pretty territory. There was blood stains on the ground and stakes with bones on top of them... It was a pack of mightyana. I was just about to run back... but then I saw a mightyana, and it was looking straight into my soul. I got out a little squeak and then ran as fast as I could into the woods. I didn't care where I was going, I didn't want to be eaten alive. I was already tired in my trek to get away... mostly because of how hungry I was. So I decided to hide, as my master told me these things track everything, so I covered up my tracks and put claw marks on a tree, to keep it busy. I then tip toed to a tree a little ways away, and I hid behind where the thing might come from. I felt like I was forgetting something, but I disregarded it.

I saw it... But, it wasn't getting distracted by anything I did... then I remembered. Oh no! They also use smell! I have the worst luck, as I have not been left, but I'm also up wind... so the mightyana could easily smell me. I got too scared and let out another little squeak. I mentally slapped myself and started running and not looking back. I thought I heard paw steps behind me, but I looked behind me to see nothing, so I stopped at a tree.

I tried to catch my breath at the tree, but as I was doing so, I felt my scruff being bitten into and I was ripped from behind the tree, then I was thrown into another tree. "Why were you snooping around our territory, eevee?" The dominant and rough sounding male asked. I just sat there and quivered into a ball. "Please don't hurt me! I'll do a-anything!" I said. He then looked at me with soul piercing eyes. "Answer my question!" He yelled. I was shook, and I was crying. "I... was... trying to... find home..." I said through sniffles. He then smirked at me. "You don't look young at all, you must be at least ten," He stated. I just stared at him with tears eyes. "Well, I was gonna eat you, but you did say I could do anything if I don't..." she said in a deep voice. He then grabbed me by the scruff and flipped me over, only to look at my lower area in shock. "What!? You're a girly-boy! You've got a gift, eevee," he said, shocked. I still didn't understand why he was interested in what I was. He then smirked again. "Well, your gift won't be a good one for this occasion... just gonna have to use what I have then," he said. He then went over to my head, and I could see his huge red wolf member in front of my face. I started crying more as I now understood what he wanted. "Aww, it's gonna be okay little eevee, just open wide," he said. I refused and tried to get up to run, but he growled and swatted my face with his big paw. I fell onto my face with my ass in the air. "What an appropriate position. I was gonna let you lube me up first, but you've hit my last nerve," he growled out. He then mounted me and bit my scruff. "NO! PLEASE DONT! ANYTHING BUT THIS! HELP! SOMEONE!" I screamed. He released my scruff "Shut up and bite on something. No one will hear you anyways, you're still in our territory, little eevee," he growled out. I just cried more, as I knew this wouldn't feel good. He then bit my scruff again, but harder this time, and I squeaked at the pain. He just growled more, so I whimpered. I then could feel something prodding at my tail hole... and was about to talk again, but all I could to was scream as I felt his member split my tail hole open, as he rammed half on his rod inside me. I didn't think I could feel worse pain, then he started thrusting furiously into me biting my scruff harder for grip. I screamed out until I almost couldn't anymore, this was too much pain. He then started going faster and I could feel him tensing up inside me. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, he rammed into me so hard I slid a little on the ground. It wasn't just the ram that made me nearly pass out from pain, but he shoved a giant bulb of flesh into me, and I could feel myself being changed. I felt him pump me full of his seed, so much that my belly started to bulge, and I passed out on the spot.

 **END OF MESSED UP STUFF!**

* * *

 **Lol, that was pretty messed up XD**

* * *

:P

 **Coopers pov. A day later.**

"I don't know! I just saw him being... r-raped by a mightyana... so I shot it with my rifle and got out of there," I told the doctors. The doctors took my poor, weak, eevee away for a while. Then I got to see him and go up to pet him.

 **Tox pov**.

I woke up, but I wasn't expecting what I saw. I saw my master, cooper, standing over me, and petting my head as I awoke. I tried to move, but I was strapped down and many chords were hooked inside of me. My heart rate started increasing as I remembered what happened... I was raped. There was still a lot of pain in my ass. I was broken... the only thing soothing me was the sight of my master. Until I got a painfully vivid memory of the mightyana thrusting into me... and whimpered before hearing someone yell, then I passed out.

As I awoke again... I felt no pain. I only felt warmth, then I realized I was being cradled by my master and had a tube going down my throat. I instantly squirmed to get the tube out of me, and my master understood, then removed the tube from me. I felt loved again, as I just put Tova to the back of my mind. I tried to move, but apparently the mightyana really did a number on me, as I could barely move my back legs, and my ass was still burning. I just started crying because I couldn't move, then my master started petting me. "It's okay, you're okay now. I'll always be there for you, eevee," master said softly. I just calmed down and felt loved again. Except, I started looking at my master differently... he looked... almost... sexy. My heart race increased as I raised my head to his face. He just looked at me in confusion. I then wrapped my paws around his head and kissed him forcefully. He was wide eyes in shock, then I started changing... I was evolving.

I evolved, but was still in the kiss. My master then pulled me off and threw me across the room. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" He yelled at me. I just whimpered and started crying... I thought he loved me... "YOU WORTHLESS THING! YOU'RE A SYLVEON TOO, I HATE SYLVEONS! YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE GIRLY THING NOW! I WANTED A JOLTEON OR FLAREON! NOT SOME LITTLE GIRLY GAY THING!" He screamed. I just stared at him, heart broken... does he really mean that? I'm... worthless... I just bawled and backed away from him. "You know what! Just go... GO! OR YOU WONT LIKE WHAT IT DO!" He yelled. I just couldn't believe what was happening, and sat there, unable to love from the depressing, sadness and shock chains that held me. He then opened the front door and grabbed me by the scruff, then threw me out into a yard full of mud, as it rained recently. I just fell and slid across the mud, too shocked and sad to move. I heard the door slam and lock. Then I got up onto my paws and looked at myself. I was blue in most places and had blue ribbons that I could move at my own will. I was indeed a shiny sylveon... but I wish I wasn't...

I walked away from my master house, and began down that same path... hoping to find something to live in... or to even live for...

* * *

 **BAM! I guess there was a little human x Pokémon :P but not really XD I liked this chapter XD the main hurt! Don don dooooon! How was it? XP has all the story's that I've read paid off? I don't know, you tell me XD this story is actually not that much longer :P but also not that much shorter... lol. I really like how I did this XD I thought I would be sooooo bad at writing :P but it's not bad right? XD**


	4. Chapter 4: have i changed?

**I think when I finish this story... I'm gonna either just fix mistakes or I'm gonna do a remastered version of it in the future XD last chapter was dark :P**

* * *

I was walking down that same path... I was broken. Everything hurt, even walking. But I knew I couldn't stop walking... walking with my blue ribbons dragging across the ground, being useless. Useless, like me, I'm useless.

 _What am I good for. No one loves me, and I have no home._

As I kept trekking down the path, looking absolutely broken and covered in mud, I noticed an eevee by a tree. The eevee looked like it was hurt, and was layed down, quivering.

I walked up to it, but it didn't open its eyes, so I poked it with a ribbon, and it stirred from its slumber.

"Hello, eevee," I spoke. It looked up to me with fear in its eyes, but I noticed it wasn't much you need than me, and that he was a male. "H-hello..." the eevee said in a croaky voice. I smiled at him through all the hurt I went through... but I felt something inside me that wasn't there before.

I felt myself... attracted to him. I felt like I wanted to give him the pain I felt... but I quickly discarded those thoughts, as I don't want to think like that. "Wh-why are y-you s-staring at m-me?" The eevee asked. I just closed my eyes and shook my head; I was trying to get rid of those thoughts, but they were getting stronger.

I started growling and I slapped myself for thinking these horrible things. "Are y-you o-ok?" The eevee questioned. "I'm f-fine," I said out of breath. But, before I knew it, I was suddenly on top of him pinning him down. I quickly jumped off. "S-sorry! I don't know what's w-wrong with me!" I stated.

I felt the urge to jump on him... and... no, I won't. I started to bang my head against the tree to protect the eevee from me. I felt the sweet relief of... nothing. Everything went black.

 **Eevee pov.**

I looked at the female sylveon, who seemed to be having a lot of trouble with something, and pinned me for some reason. I was scared, but I was mostly scared for her, as she just started to bang her head against a tree and fell down.

I went up to her and shook her... no response, so I checked if she was breathing... thankfully, she was. She was not very big, and she looked really fragile... and... kinda sexy... really sexy.

I then tried to drag her to safety so she wouldn't be eaten by some predator 'mon. She was heavy, but I managed to drag her to a bush.

I was still shaky... and sad, as I just watched my family be killed by a pack of mightyana's not too long ago. I had run as fast as I could and thankfully gotten away.

I was hurt, and needed comfort, so I snuggled up to the sylveon and put her ribbons and legs around me, so I could feel protected. Then I fell asleep.

 **Tox pov. Morning.**

I started to stir from my amazing nap, then I realized something snuggled up to me. The eevee from last night was snuggled up to me... and my ribbons and legs were put around him.

Then I remembered what I had done that night, and felt really bad, so I decided to let him sleep as long as he needs too.

Then I remembered something about sylveons... _I have cute charm!_ I quickly got up and moved away from him, fearing he might be hooked on my cute charm or something.. _. wait... doesn't it not work on males?_

I thought about that long and hard before the eevee started stirring and let out a cute little maw as he arouse from his sleeping position.

"Hello, sorry about last night..." I said aloud. He then stared at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't make out. "Oh, you never have to be sorry, cutie~" he said. _Oh. My. Gosh... how does it work on males!? I need to get out of here!_ I was about to run away, until the eevee padded up to me and snuggled against me.

"Don't leave~ I wanna have fun!" He said. I just stared in shock. "Y-you don't even look old enough!" I told him. He then looked at me playfully. "I'm as old as you, aren't I?" He said. I just gulped and nodded. "W-well, I don't wanna have fun right now..." I said. He then looked at me with a pouty face. "But you're the hottest girl I've ever seen!" He exclaimed.

I just looked at him blankly. _Why does he think I'm a girl!? I'm not a girl!_ "I'm not a girl though!" I said. He chuckled. "Well then what are you? You're definitely a girl! You're sexy, and have a feminine voice!" He told me.

I just blushed at his compliments and... I guess insults. "See, I can tell you want it too!" He said. I then saw his member sticking out of his sheath. _Wow, he must really be hooked on my cute charm... but I'm a guy... this doesn't make any since!_

He then walked behind me. "You've got a cute ass for not being a girl!" He complimented. I just blushed and turned my ass away. "I said no!" I told him. _I don't even know why I'm trying to reason with him! After all, he's under my cute charm._

 _ **This part will be kinda dark :P but the eevee liked it :P**_

He then used quick attack and talked me to the ground, and I let out an "oof". "Hey! What are you doing!" I asked. He tried to get on my back, but I just threw him off. But then, something ticked in me... I saw in him what I saw in the mightyana... almost as if he wanted to rape me... or that was my thoughts anyway. But, I couldn't help it. If he wanted to have fun... so be it.

I tackled the eevee and used my ribbons to hold him down, so he couldn't escape. He just sat there and took it as me saying yes to fun... which I technically was. "Kinky... Hehe, I knew you would pull around~" he said. I just growled at him and he then looked scared and wide eyed, as if my cute charm wore off.

"WHAT! YOUR A GUY!?" He said, scared. I just glared at him and thrusted into him... I wanted him to feel what I felt... him to suffer as I did. I could hear him scream in pain as I was inside of him, not moving... yet.

"I t-take it back! I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean too take it this far!" He pleaded. I just chuckled at his antics, he clearly wanted it to be this far... although, he was under my cute charm... but I didn't care, he pushed to the point of no return.

I was in pure lust... this was the best thing I've ever felt. Then I started thrusting, and I could hear the eevee cry and try to get me off of him. I just grunted as I thrusted and held him down with my ribbons.

"Y-your a-amazing, eevee!" I said. He just looked at me with teary eyes and tried to say stop, but I took one of my ribbons off his leg and shoved it down his throat.

"No speaking!" I said. I was in pure ecstasy as the feeling of pleasure and somehow revenge filled me with joy. I just started thrusting faster and gritted my teeth, as I could feel myself getting closer to something.

I saw the eevee squirt white liquid onto himself and looked in pain and pleasure. "Ha, you like being f-fucked in the a-ass!" I said through grunts, as I was rutting his ass as hard as I could. I then get my knot swell up and thrusted as hard as I could into him.

I felt my knot not fitting into him... so I wrapped my ribbons around his torso and thrusted as hard as possible. Then I felt my knot barley slip in, and a loud scream from the eevee.

I started filling him up as much as I could, before my knot deflated and I pulled out with a loud pop and my seed dripping out of his tail hole. The eevee just sat there, passed out. I felt relief from all the bad feelings, like they had gone away temporarily. I then felt bad and put the eevee on my back using my ribbons.

 _ **End of dark-ish stuff :P**_

I started walking with the eevee on me, and I started down a path that I didn't now... but that didn't matter, I just needed to find a lake to wash us both up. After a few minutes of walking, I smelled the fresh scent of water. I walked a little further to see a pond. _Yes! Finally! This eevee is quite heavy._

I came up to the pond and set the eevee beside it before getting in and washing off. I then took the eevee with my ribbons and washed him off.

I was getting out when I heard a voice. "Was that your first?" The voice said. I quickly turned to see a female delicatty smirking at me. "Y-your saw that!?" I asked. She stopped smirking. "Yes, I've been watching you for quite some time now," the delicatty said. I just stared in shock. "Wh-what do you w-want?" I asked, scared.

The delicatty walked up to me. "We are both alike... we have the same... "gift". So, I wanna teach you how to use your gift!" The delicatty said. I just gulped. "What "gift" are you talking about?" I questioned. The delicatty then turned around and presented itself before me... raising its tail. _He's a male!_ He was quite attractive, and I found myself moving towards him. He then turned back around.

"Hehe, we just met and you want my tail~ this is why i knew you would be perfect~" the delicatty said. I just blushed as I realized what I was doing. He smirked and walked up to me and started kissing me on the lips. I went wide eyed, but then returned the kiss.

We let our tongues dance around in our mouths for a while before pulling away. "That was fun~" the delicatty said. I just nodded. "Say, what's your name?" I asked. "You don't need to know that... I don't want to be your mate. I prefer to be free and fuck anyone I want," he said. "B-but, what do you want then?" I asked. He then giggled. "One kiss and your minds going numb already? I want to train you to be like me, to learn the secrets to your "gift"," he told me. I just looked down because I felt a little insulted by his comment.

"Aww, it's ok, we'll start training right now~" he said. I was about to question him, but my mind went numb... and all I could think about was how sexy he was... and to do whatever he wants.

"Now, tie yourself to that thin tree over there," he said. I just nodded and went over to the thin tree. I then put my ribbons around it and me to tie myself.

"Perfect~ now relax, I'll take care of everything~" he said. He walked over to me and kissed all around my body before going down to my sheath. I started to get flustered and started breathing heavily. He just looked up to me as he licked at my sheath.

I felt my member grow out of my sheath and he gasped. "Damn, your pretty big! Bigger than me! How did you fit that in that eevee!?" He half asked. I just looked at him, not being able to answer as he engulfed my member into his mouth and down his throat.

I just looked up to the sky and gritted my teeth at the pleasure he was giving me. He then started swallowing around my cock while it was all the way down his throat. I just came straight down his throat and into his stomach.

I surprisingly had a lot even though I just came a while ago. The delicatty lifted off my penis and looked at me with seductive eyes. "Wow~ you might be even better than me at this "gift"," he said. I just looked at him... still wanting more, as if there was a force controlling everything I do.

"Well, it looks like you need more teaching~ untie yourself and present~" he told me. I did as told and untied myself, then presented, lifting my tail and used my ribbons to spread my tail hole open. He purred in delight, then mounted me from behind.

"Your the sexiest thing I've ever seen~" he said. I just grunted as he bit my scruff and lined up his member to my tail hole. "Shove your ribbons up my ass, I want to feel like you are about too," he told me.

I did as told, again, and shoved all of my ribbons up his ass at once. He grunted and let out a whimper. "Damn, not that hard!" He got out. I was about say sorry, but he just thrusted all the way into my ass hard. I grunted and took it, as he was smaller than the mightyana.

"H-holy f-fuck your t-tight!" He complimented. I just gritted my teeth as he started thrusting at speeds only a jolteon should go. I looked back at him to see his face, but I was met with his lips and he shoved his tongue down my throat while fucking me like he's done this a thousand times.

He then broke the kiss and bit my scruff very hard, then he slammed in into my ass while growling and purring. My front legs became unable to hold me up from his thrusts and his knot slammed inside me, so I fell on my face with my ass in the air, as he pumped me with everything he had.

He then giggled and ripped his knot out of me before it deflated. I let out a grunt and a whimper as he did so. My ass then fell to the ground with the rest of my body, and I felt myself being slowly dragged somewhere.

* * *

 **Yayayayayayay! I really like how this chapter tuned out :3 I tried hard on paragraphing XD as well as adding more detail :P poor eevee DX tox is pretty big :/ lol, we shouldn't be talking about that XD we should be talking about how I could write more, but don't want to put too much into one chapter XD gosh, writing is fun :) I'm slowly figuring out how to put more detail XD so I can have more word count :P**

 **I just realized the views XD dang! I expected like 6 views or something XD but over 100 already is just phenomenal!**


	5. Chapter 5: naw, I haven't changed

**Lol, I'm getting better ideas every time I start writing XD it's like, if I'm not writing, i don't want to start, but when I do start... it's fun AFFFFF :P thanks for reading :D lol, I know delicatty is a cat, but this one has a knot :P**

 **Imagianry A/N line :P**

Tox pov. Morning after.

I started stirring from my awesome dreams. I opened my eyes to see myself on a leaf bed inside what looked to be a dig out home under tree roots.

I tried to get up, but my legs gave out. _Ow, why does my ass hurt so much!?_ I couldn't move much, so I just waited for... _wait, who am I waiting for? What happened?_

Then I remembered that eevee and thought about how he might still be at that pond. I tried to get up again, but I fell onto my face.

"Hehe, you're just the cutest~ you look so innocent and caring..." a voice said. I just looked around rapidly. "W-what! W-who's there?" I asked. I saw a delicatty step out and remembered me meeting him and then my mind going blank.

"What? You don't remember me?" He asked. I just stared at him. "Well... I do... but why does my ass hurt so much? And why can't I move!?" I questioned.

"Because I put you under my attract and fucked your brains out~" he told me. I was infuriated. "W-WHAT!? I never said you could fuck me!" I yelled. He just giggled.

"Well, that's what you did to that eevee... and you liked it~" he responded. I just looked dumbfounded and hung my head in shame. _He was right, I did... r-rape... an eevee..._

"Aww, it's okay, I'm still here to teach you how to better your skills for this kind of stuff~" he said. I just looked at him confused. "What skills are you talking about?" I asked.

He walked closer to me and put a paw on my back. "I'm talking about skills that will let you dominate anything you want... skills that will let you push others around and take what you want... skills that make it so you're the one on top; your the one getting what you want," he responded.

I just looked at him with hope. "So your going to train me to battle?" I asked. He smirked. "Yeah, pretty much the same thing~" he said. I just smiled happily and tried to get up, but ended up falling again.

"Hehe, that's something we will need to work on. You need to have more stamina!" He told me. I just sighed. "Well, it's your fault for going so hard on me!" I retorted. He just laughed. "Don't worry, I got an Oran berry to get you energized and ready to train!" He said.

He then gave me an Oran berry to eat... and eat I did. "Thanks!" I said. "Hey, what about that eevee?" I asked. He then glared at me, and I cowered. "This is your first lesson! Don't get attached to things... I learned that the hard way!" He responded roughly.

I just looked down. "O-okay..." I said. He picked my head up with his paw and kissed me on the mouth. I tried to kiss him back, but he pulled away. "I will kiss you, but don't get attached to me, as I will not get attached to you," he explained.

I just nodded. "Good, now, I need to teach you how to use attract, as that will be your best tactic in... battle..." he said. I just looked at him dumbfounded. "But why not learn an actual move... like moon blast... or fairy wind?" I questioned. He just laughed.

"You can't actually beat someone in a brute force fight... me and you are the same; we are fragile, so we have to use the ultimate tactic... by using attract, you can not only protect yourself or beat the Pokémon, but you can also pleasure yourself in any way possible~" he responded.

I looked down and realized what he wa talking about. "B-but that's like... rape..." I said. He looked at me with fury in his eyes, and I got really scared. "WOULD YOU RATHER DIE!? YOU WANNA MAKE THIS WORLD YOURS? OR DO YOU WANT TO DIE BY SOMEONE ELSE RAPING YOU!?" He yelled.

I cowered from his yelling. "O-okay... i-I'd rather l-live!" I responded. He then turned super joyful. "Good! Now, use attract on me!" He told me. I looked up at his new joyful state. "B-but I've never U-used it!" I responded.

He smiled at me warmly. Gosh, he is so confusing! "Just try it on me... and I'll do whatever you want~" he said seductively. I just nodded and closed my eyes while focusing on the move attract... I opened my eyes and he was staring at my eyes. "So, what do you want to do, sexy one?" He asked.

I grinned a very evil grin. _This'll teach you to fuck me without my saying!_

Kinky warning XD

"Turn around and present!" I said dominantly. He turned around and put his butt in the air. "Anything for you~" he said. I just smirked and mounted him.

"Are you even prepared for this?" I asked. He just looked at me with a face saying 'I need this!'. I nodded and thrusted all the way in... I forgot lube... he yelped and grunted as I filled his tight ass.

"Wow! Have you ever been fucked before?" I said rhetorically. He was about to answer, but I shove all of my ribbons down his throat at once. "No speaking~" I said playfully. He nodded and grunted as I started thrusting in and out of his tight anal cavern.

I was filled with ecstasy and started to thrust my ribbons in and out of his mouth at the same time as me thrusting into his ass. Apparently, he loved me throat fucking him, as he started to cum everywhere inside the tree root home.

I giggled at him telling me about stamina when I lasted longer than him... and I was the one fucking.

I felt myself getting closer to my climax... and I got an evil idea. Hehe, I bet he won't like it if I knot his mouth~ I didn't exactly know if I could, as his mouth was small, because he is a delicatty, but I was about to cum and all rational decisions went out the window.

I pulled my ribbons and myself out of his mouth and ass, then mounted his face and shoved my rod down his throat, then I felt myself cumming and the knot swelling up inside his mouth. The pleasure was one of the greatest, as he was choking on my cock and swallowing around it, making the pleasure double the... pleasure...

As I was filling him up with his mouth wildly stretched around my member, I shoved all my ribbons up his ass as far as they would go. He started cumming everywhere and whimpering, not being able to breath with my knot stuck in him.

I knew this would hurt both of us, but he needed to breathe, so I quickly ripped my knot of of him, but I unfortunately couldn't keep in my screams as his sharp fangs scratched through my flesh. I quickly looked down at my penis to see it had a few scratches on it and only one was deep enough to bleed.

I rubbed my penis. "Are you okay, mr. Penis?" I asked. Then I realized I was talking to my penis... and again... mentally slapped myself.

I looked over to see the male delicatty out cold. _Heh, that'll teach him! Lets see if he can move after this!_

I then curled around him protectively. _I could get used to this dominance thing_ , I thought, before falling into a deep slumber.

Tox pov. Morning.

I arose from my slumber, to see a delicatty trying to get up with a pained face. "Hehe, you did say anything," I said. He glared at me while moving his jaw around, as it probably hurt... a lot. "Damnit! What did you do!? My jaw hurts like a bitch!" He asked. I just smirked at him. "What? Can't take a night with me? I thought YOU were supposed to teach ME?" I said rhetorically.

He then sighed. "Well, technically I DID teach you something... you feel more dominant now, don't you?" He asked. I just looked shocked. "Well... y-yeah..." I said.

He chuckled and tried to get up, only to fall down. "Damnit!" He yelled. I just laughed at him.

"Ugh, maybe I underestimated you..." he said. I giggled in response. "Well, that just means your training can be faster... and you will go to a different place after this. Two of our kind can not be in the same place at once... its causes a disturbance in nature. You have to understand how much power we actually have, and not to let it get to your head," I nodded as he lectured me.

"So, what else do you have to teach me?" I asked, sad that I had to go to a different place. "It's not what I have to teach you... it's what the work has to teach you. Go now, and don't let the world teach you... teach the world," he lectured again.

"So... I leave now?" I asked. "Yes, go now, and dominate anything you want... but not too much... just to survive... and special occasions will be fine," he told me.

I nodded, then we said our farewells and I headed off into the forest.

 _What a different experience... but I don't think I changed at all, I just think I learned some new tricks_ , i thought as I walked in a straight line.

As I walked, I noticed the area changing. Everything was getting colder, and I started to shiver. I just kept walking so I could maybe find a Pokémon that I can use to help me survive.

As I walked farther, I came across a forest. This wasn't just a forest, this was some kinda snow forest. Every tree was covered in snow, and the snow was separated by a mysterious force... that's what I thought anyways, because there was snowy ground, then there was just ground right before the forest.

I didn't really want to go into it, but something caught my eye. It was too late to dodge, as I was tackled to the ground by an absol. "What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" The male asked. I could look at him because he was holding me down from the back... he was mounted on me.

"Well, I'm homeless and need help to survive..." I said, looking straight forward into the frosty forest. I tried to move, but he had me pinned good. "Don't try to move now... Not before I have my 'fun' fee~" he said. I knew from the start what he wanted... so I prepared.

"Well, to bad, you're the one who's gonna get fucked~" I told him. He then growled and I get something prod my tail hole. "So you're a guy, eh? Well, that just means it will be more fun for me~" the absol then tried to thrust, but I quickly rolled over to where I could barely see his face. He put his tip in and... it hurt... no lube. But before he could get farther I used attract and he stopped.

I rolled him off of me, then I saw him just staring at me lustfully. "Well... You'll help me survive later... for now, lets have some fun!" I told him. I then impeded on his back and he lowered his front so I could get a better grip.

I put my member through his crotch to size up... I was way bigger. I giggled and thrusted into him. He just yelped and growled as he felt my rod take his ass virginity.

I started fucking him, and he would grunt with every thrust... but I wasn't even halfway in yet. I then pushed in as far as it would go and I could feel his muscles tense up at the pain he must be feeling. I also felt his anal ring spasm around my member.

It seemed as if he was about to cum. "Hehe, no you don't! You don't get the pleasure to come~" I said as I wrapped two ribbons around his cock so he couldn't cum.

He whimpered and as I was ducking him, I could feel him having multiple orgasms, but nothing came out of him. "Gosh, how many males am I gonna meet that just can't resist my cock~" I said lustfully.

I felt myself growing closer to my own orgasm, and decided he could cum when I came. I started ramming into him as hard as possible and the absols face was one of the 'what did I get myself into' type.

I just used my ribbons to help with the thrusting, while keeping one on his cock, so he didn't cum. I then felt my knot inflating and decided this would be a good time to let him cum. I rammed myself into him as hard as I could, while using my ribbons to pull him back to me.

My knot went in and I let go of his cock, to which he came everywhere and all of his legs gave out... he fell asleep on the spot.

I just sat there stuck inside of him. _Wow, this seems to get better every time~ I wonder what other things I can do,_ I thought while feeling my knot deflate, to which I pulled out of him with a 'pop'.

I looked at his face to see a pleasured face... and an exhausted one too. He looked... cute. I decided to drag him to a tree outside of the frosty forest, and laid under him for warmth.

Another imaginary A/N line XD

 **Well... all I can say is sorry DX I don't think this chapter is longer than the last... but I had to at it out, as I don't think I will be able to post any chapters over spring break DX I know... I'm bad :P but! I didn't expect this story to go on this long XD it will be longer than I expected :P sooooo... anyone wanna request something for Tox to fuck? That's pretty much the plot for next chapter XD just fuck XD lol... REQUEST SOMETHIIIIING! Oh yeah... and I will write over spring break... I just can't publish :D**

 **i just realized I should be able to upload from my phone... :P**


	6. Chapter 6: will things get better?

**Lol, I'm gonna predict that this chapter will take a long time :P but will be the longest :D**

 **Imaginary A/N line XP**

I started to wake up as I felt something squeeze onto me tightly. I opened my eyes to see nothing as I was being hugged into a furry white chest.

I felt at peace; he was warm and fluffy. I started to nuzzle up against his chest and lick it playfully. I heard a yawn and I looked up to see the absol staring down at me with a blank stare.

"Uhhhhh, hi?" I said, trying to stop him from staring at me like that. He then looked down and had a sad look on his face.

"I'm... sorry for trying to rape you... I have a mate already, but you just looked so vulnerable and sexy," he apologized.

I just smiled at him. "It's okay. I'm sorry for going hard on you~" I said, sticking my tongue out.

The absol then let go of me and got up. "Well, I remember one thing, you needed help, right? I'm part of a small... village... or, it used to be a village... we were attacked and now we are a lot smaller. We like to help out other Pokémon, so I still feel bad about what I tried to do... even if it didn't work..." he told me.

I then got up too. "Well, I forgive you. So, can I stay there for... a little?" I asked. He smiled at me. "Yes, we can go right now."

He started to walk, but I noticed him wobbling and spreading his back legs out a little bit. Hehe, I really got him good~

"Are you just gonna stare at my ass, or are you gonna follow?" He asked. I started walking normally behind him.

I noticed we were going nor away or towards the frosty forest. "Is this place inside the frosty forest?" I asked.

"Actually, it's half in and half out of it, for balance." He responded. I looked at him questioningly. "What kind of balance?" I asked.

"Heh, you're just too cute for a boy, even your voice is cute. It's balance for types of Pokémon. We help out some ice Pokémon too." He said.

I blushed at his compliments and then understood. "Okay, that makes sense." I said. He then tripped and fell over. "Hehe, you okay?" I asked.

He groaned and got up. "Gosh, you couldn't go easy on me? I don't remember it, but I feel the aftermath... are you that big?" He questioned. I just giggled.

"Well, I can confirm that I'm bigger than you~" I said teasingly. He looked at me with wide eyes. "What!? I'm the biggest guy in my village... you've got either a curse or a gift..." he said.

I just laughed. "I think it's a gift~ say, you don't mind if I have fun with other 'mon in the village, do you? We wait, do I have to ask the alpha?" I questioned.

He just smirked at me. "I am the alpha. I don't mind if you do... but strictly NO attract... or cute charm. If they consent, it's fine. Okay?" He explained.

I was shocked that he was the alpha. Wow... I fucked an alpha... but then I took in the second thing he said. "Aawwww... fiiiine, I promise I won't," I said, annoyed.

He looked at me. "My mate is the only thing off limits... even if she says yes... she can be very... open. Just stay away from her, okay?" He told me.

"Okay, I will," I responded. I then could see some 'mon in the distance. "Is that it?" I asked. "Yes, that's it," he said.

I looked in awe at the place. There was a lot of Pokémon with many makeshift homes. It was also half in and half out of the frosty forest, just like he said.

"Oh yeah, my names Gaven, but just call me Gev for short," Gev said. I nodded to him. "Okay! My names tox!" I replied.

Then I saw something that made my heart skip: a luxray. A very beautiful luxray. I didn't notice that I was starting at her, but gev did. He walked in front of my view. "That's my mate. Her name is star," gev said, blocking my view.

"She's... pretty," I responded. He rolled his eyes. "Yes, she is very pretty, but she is off limits!" Gev restated. I looked to my paws. "Yeah, yeah, I know..." I said longingly.

He nodded and smiled at my response. "Well, that's good. you can go talk to her, but I'll be watching you. I have to go do alpha stuff... so, bye," gev explained.

I waved a ribbon at him as he set off, then I started trotting over to star. Wow, she looks even more beautiful up close, I thought.

"Umm, why are you staring at me?" Star asked. I then reconstructed my face by putting my tongue back in my mouth and closing my mouth. "Oh, I-it's just a p-problem I h-have," I said through stutters.

She giggled. "I haven't seen a girl this beautiful in years~" star complimented. I just stared at her in shock, thinking of what to say. "Uhhh, I haven't either," I said quickly. I then slapped myself with a ribbon. Really!? Now she's gonna think I'm weird!

"Oh, so you don't mind being open?" Star asked. I gulped. "I d-don't, bu-" I was cut off by star hugging me with the grip of a level 100 machamp... I couldn't breath.

She was bigger than me, so I was beneath her struggling to catch my breath from her hug. She was also nuzzling all of me.

"YOU'RE SOOOO CUUUUTE!" Star squealed out. She then saw my face turning blue and heard my struggling noises.

She jumped off me and looked sad. "Sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just not aware of my strength sometimes..." star said sadly. I regained myself and got up.

"It o-okay... that's not the first time it's happened..." I said reassuringly. "What happened the other time?" Star questioned. I thought about it... and I remembered Tova, so I involuntarily started crying.

She then comforted me. "Aww, it's okay! You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to!" Star said quickly. I looked up to her. "Well, a lot has happened, and I just can't handle it," I told her.

She the nudged me. "C'mon, lets go inside my tent! We can talk about anything there... and we'll have a lot of privacy~" star explained. I hesitantly nodded, thinking about what gev said.

She nudged me to a fairly good sized tent. It was a lot better built than all the other ones, as well as being bigger. It seemed to have extra layers of cloth covering it... for... I don't know actually.

We went inside the tent. There was cloth on the floor instead of just ground, and there was a makeshift bed... big enough for three. "Wow, this place looks awesome!" I complimented.

She seemed happy at me cheering up. "Yes, I like it too, but, we haven't even told each other our names yet, have we?" Star asked rhetorically. "My names Tox, and yours is star, Gev told me," I said.

"Oh, you know Gev?" Star asked. I nodded. "How did you two meet?" Star asked. I was hesitant at first. "It's a long story... err, it's a weird story," I said.

She laid down on the bed and patted it for me to do the same... so I did. "That's cool! I like long and weird, tell me all about it!" Star Said. I was still pretty hesitant.

"Okay fine... but this was gevs fault! I was walking trying to find a place to stay, then I found the frosty forest. I then was talked by gev, and he said he would help me have a home... but I have to pay his 'price'... which was sex, but... I'm not a girl, I'm a guy... so I used attract on him... and I fucked him in the ass... hard," I explained.

She looked shocked. "Wow... that's a story... you're a guy?" She asked, ignoring everything else. I nodded. She then jumped on me and pinned me down.

"Because you fucked gev, you have to fuck me," star told me. I then looked shocked. Wait what? How does that logic make sense... I... well, I can't complain.

Star then lowered herself down to my crotch, and sniffed at it, poking it with her nose. I instantly got aroused and my member started coming out of my sheath.

She stared in shock as it came out. "Holy hell! You're like twice the size of gev!" She said happily. I blushed and sat there not talking, as I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Don't want to talk?" She asked. I was gonna respond, but she repositioned herself into a sixty nine position and swallowed my rod all the way down her throat.

I let out a half scream, half moan. This was definitely the best blowjob ever. It was almost as if she didn't have a gag reflex, as she just kept swallowing my cock and didn't choke once.

I then saw the swollen lips above me, and decided it was my time to get to work. I licked at her pussy and shoved my tongue in it. I heard her moan and felt her juices squirt into my mouth.

I wanted more on both ends, so I used two ribbons to spread her pussy open and two to thrust her head onto my cock. I put my mouth all around her lips and shoved both ribbons holding it open inside of her, to which she moaned and she started convulsing... she was having an orgasm.

I held my mouth open at beneath her pussy and felt all the amazing juice flow into my mouth. After I finished, I felt her start to viciously bob her head up and down my member, so I decided to help her.

I started thrusting into her mouth as she came down, making me go deeper inside her. I get myself about to cum, so I put all four ribbons in the back of her head and shoved her down on my knot.

I let out another scream-moan and came all the way down her throat, knotting her mouth in the process. She let out a whimper as she felt my ribbons press down on the back of her head, and my knot inflating.

That's when I lost it and I started feeling like the real alpha male. I took my ribbons off her head and shoved all four of them up her ass. She winced and let out more whimpers and some moans.

I started thrusting my ribbons in and out of her ass hard. I felt my knot deflate and didn't waste time. I flipped her over and mounted her form behind, shoving my rod all the way inside her pussy.

She scream out in pleasure and pain as my ribbons were still going to work on her ass. I took of ribbon out and brought her head up to my mouth, then we both kissed each other hard and we shoved each others tongues down our throats.

I started thrusting in and out of her fast, to which she broke the kiss to lay her head down and scream in more pleasure. I took this as an invite and but down on her scruff hard for grip.

Since I had extra grip, I could thrust harder, and thrust harder I did. I put the fourth ribbons back in her ass and every time I slammed into her, I pulled my ribbons out, then when I pulled out, I shoved my ribbons in.

I could see her in so much pleasure, I saw tears in her eyes from all the pleasure. I felt myself coming my close to my climax, and thought that she wasn't in heat, so I shoved all my ribbons inside her and powerfully slammed into her making a loud slap noise and she slid a little across the bed.

She screamed out in pleasure as I felt my knot growing inside her. I felt her pussy convulse around my cock again, to which I instantly came and shot thick streams of cum into her pussy.

I then felt tiredness surround me and fell asleep inside and on top of her.

 **Gev pov.**

I was searching for tox and star, as I saw them talking earlier, then I heard someone scream from inside our alpha tent, but just barely, as we had multiple layers of cloth for sound reduction.

I quickly went into the tent and went wide eyed at what I saw. Tox was deep inside of Star, and Star was laying under Tox. _Mother fucker!_

I then sat there crying in crushing defeat. Yes, I was crying. Star was in heat, and Tox just came deep inside her. There's no point of trying to stop it now... it's been done.

But that doesn't mean Tox won't pay for his actions... or Star.

I saw Tox fall asleep inside and on top of her, to which I growled, but decided to use him sleeping as my advantage.

 **Tox pov. Morning after.**

I woke up, but something wasn't right. I was in the bed I fell asleep in, but when I tried to move I get strap-like things tug me back into the bed. Even my ribbons were restricted from moving.

"Sleep well?" Someone asked. I tried to turn my head to look, but there was a strap behind my neck. The strap made it a little hard to breath. I tried to speak, but I couldn't find my voice, so I let out a 'peep'.

"What? Are they too tight?" The voice asked. I then realized it was Gev talking. I heard paw steps towards me and felt the neck strap being removed.

"Wh-what's going on?" I asked right after he removed the strap. I looked at him to see him sad, but with rage hidden in his face too. "What? Do you not remember the specific one thing I told you not to do!? THE ONE THING I SAID NOT TO DO... AND YOU DO IT!" He screamed.

I couldn't help but cry and remember my... master. He then smacked me. "No! You don't get to cry! I should be the one crying! Star is pregnant! SHE WAS IN HEAT! I told you NO!" He yelled.

I just couldn't look at him; I felt bad, but the "lessons" the delicatty taught me were setting in, so I sucked it up and stop crying; I just stared at him with a blank face.

"You're lucky I don't just kill you. Do you even realize how bad this is!? YOU JUST IMPREGNATED AN ALPHA FEMALE! ...m-my queen..." he sadly said.

He then started crying. I just sat there, not wanting to do anything but leave. "Y'now what? I'm not gonna punish you... I'm gonna let you leave...Let you leave and live with yourself... knowing you've ruined someone's life," Gev said.

I just couldn't help but feel a little bad... but I felt my feelings slip away; I didn't feel anything. Gev then brought a flareon inside the tent. "I'm not gonna punish you, and I will let you leave, but... after this fine flareon has his way with you..." Gev explained.

 _I felt kinda happy... I get to be fucked!_ "Oh, and don't try to use attract, we have a psychic surveying the tent from outside," Gev said with a smirk.

 _Heh, why is he smirking... I get to be fucked!_ Gev then left the tent, and the flareon just stared at me... he was actually smaller than me, and was really fluffy... too fluffy.

"You might be wondering why this is your punishment, as Gev has told me you like guys... well, you'll see why," the flareon said, winking at me. I blushed at his wink, but then noticed he was moving towards my exposed body.

I was laying on my back with both my hind legs spread apart. I was very vulnerable, and couldn't do anything about it. I noticed the flareon checking out my body. "Wow, Gev said you were sexy, but you're something else... probably the sexiest I've ever seen... it's a shame I have tot ruin you for a while though," he said with another wink.

I kept thinking of the outcomes where I would be "ruined" by this flareon... then I thought he might be really kinky or something, but those thoughts were ripped away as I saw what was under the flareon.

 _Holy fuck... oh no... he's... HUGE! It hit me like a truck... it looked like he could tear me apart with that thing_. He saw me looking at his member with wide eyes, and just laughed.

"You figure it out yet?" He asked. I nodded shakily as the I started feeling one emotion again... fear.

He started moving towards my lower body, and I was shook with fear. I was nearly trembling at the sight of his cock. I never thought there was anyone who could be that big.

"Gev told me to fuck you without lube... but I don't think I'll be able to with that tight ass," he said. He then started licking my ass and tongue fucking my ass.

He thrusted his tongue in and out of me, and all I could do was moan, as receiving was almost as pleasurable as giving. But, then I thought about what was next.

He stopped and I whimpered. "Oh, don't worry, you'll get more," he said with a wink. I then cursed myself for whimpering.

He suddenly mounted me with his legs on the floor... and thrusted in to me. I let out a scream of agony, as this was worse than the first time I received. Then I thought about the first time... and it came back to me like I was reliving it.

I was not only screaming in pain, but it was like I was reliving that time with the mightyana... it was horrible.

The flareon started pushing farther into me, and I felt every part of my insides being filled... it was somewhat pleasurable, but still didn't compare to the pain when she thrusted all the way.

When he did trust all the way, it hit something that caused a lot of pain and pleasure at the same time, and I couldn't help but arch my back and cry at the pleasure-pain I was feeling.

"Wow, seems like your pretty gifted yourself, but it still doesn't compare to mine," the flareon said. He then started slowly thrusting in and out of me.

I was basically paralyzed by the waves of pleasure and pain mixing together; I was like a cat being held by its scruff. The flareon then grunted and started growling.

"You have the tightest ass, but now I will temporarily ruin it," he said while sticking his tongue out at me. I was scared for... not just my ass, but the fact that this could kill me.

He then pulled all the way out... and slammed as far into me as he could. I gritted my teeth and let out a painfully loud screech. I started clawing at the bed and was trying to get out of the straps in any way possible.

The flareon then pulled out all the way again. "You're so hot when I slam into you~" he said. I just closed my eyes and gritted my teeth for the next slam.

And he delivered. The flareon sunk his claws into my hips and slammed harder than before. I felt pain so unimaginable and nearly blacked out.

I don't think all the soundproofing in the world could muffle the screams I was producing. Instead of pulling out again, the flareon started furiously thrusting in and out of me.

The friction was too much, and I let out more screams of pain and some pleasure. The flareon started sucking my dick as he thrusted in and out hard and fast.

I felt a little more pleasure add into the mix of pain and pleasure. I could feel my ass being ruined, but also felt myself about to orgasm.

I let out a loud moan as the flareon slipped my out of his mouth and thrusted all the way in. He would never be able to get his knot in, so he didn't even try.

He stopped sucking right when I was about to cum, so I whimpered. I then felt my ass being filled with thick ropes of cum and could help it.

The pleasure from my ass being filled hit me and I came hard into the air and onto the flareon's face.

The last thing I remember was the flareon thrusting one last time, before pulling out. Then I just saw blackness.

 **Tox pov. Next day.**

 _I was running through a field of flowers... it was a beautiful day, and I was with an umbreon, who I didn't know, but for some reason it just felt right._

I awoke from my soothing warm dream... only to see myself in a tiny tree den. It was just big enough for me, and there were berries left for me.

I ate the berries and then felt a chilling cold when I fully awoke from peace. I looked out of the den and started shivering as I realized I was deep inside the frosty forest.

But then I felt my ass get set on fire by someone... err... it felt like that. I started squirming as I felt the after effects of the flareon cock.

I then got up and could barely walk; I was taking wide steps with my back legs. I felt a lot of pain from my ass, but I couldn't stay here, or I would freeze to death.

I started walking in a random direction. The frozen forest was actually very pretty. There were not very many other Pokémon, but there were beautiful ice crystals hanging from the trees.

The light from the sun reflected off the crystals and shone rainbow colors; the ice sickles looked very colorful. If my ass wasn't torn up by that flareon, I would totally start dancing, as this looked like some kind of party.

Besides the ice reflecting light, everything was white... like, too much white. I nearly got sick of the color because of how much there was. I kept walking though.

A few hours later into the walk, not only was I freezing the whole time, and had to wrap myself in my ribbons, but I was also feeling slightly hungry.

There was pretty much no food in this forest. All the berry bushes were frozen out. I decided to take a rest, as my legs were killing me, but, luckily my ass was doing alright.

 **?'s pov.**

 _Uuuuuh, this heat is killing me. I've tried everything! I've pawed off and even improvised a little bit. But, the heat just won't go away. It's been a while since my first heat started, but I didn't know it would get this bad... and there's no males that aren't taken. No! I can't give up! I'll go into the frosty forest if I have to! Any male will do! It's sooooo baaaad!_

I got up from my den and started my search into the frosty forest. despite being weakened immensely by the forest, I trekked on.

 **Tox pov.**

I decided it was a good time to start walking again. I started walking in the same direction as always; hoping that walking in one straight direction would eventually get me out of the forest.

Right when I took a few steps, I smelled a very arousing scent. I instantly got a stiffy at this scent. I didn't know this scent and have never smelled it before... besides a little on star.

But this scent just made me want more... I was instantly panting and my heart was racing. So, I decided to walk towards the scent. As I got closer to the scent, I heard faint crying.

I hid behind a tree and saw a little vulpix in a small clearing just laying there, crying softly. I decided to make my presence known.

"Hello, are you alright?" I asked the female vulpix. I saw her look up at me with teary eyes and frown. "This is so unfair! This is my first heat and there's no males for me... I would take any male, no matter what, right now!" She said.

I giggled and decided to get straight to the point. "I'm actually a male," I told her. She looked at me wide eyed. "It's not nice to lie!" She huffed. I just walked over to her and showed her my sheath.

She instantly lunged at me and tackled me. "I'm gonna fuck your brains out!" She said. I just looked at her weirdly... is she crazy!? I didn't know heat was this bad!

She then moved me onto my back. She stared into my eyes lustfully. "Do you want this?" She asked. I giggled. "Of course I do!" I replied.

She then got on top of me and started lowering down onto my cock. She let out a cute little mew as my cock stretched her out. "Y-you're big," she complimented. I just giggled, and then moaned when she slammed down on me.

She let out a tell of pain, as her hymen was broken. I let her rest on top of me for a minute, then I put two ribbons on each side of her and slammed her on my cock.

We both screamed in pleasure as I started pulling her up and down on me with my ribbons. I started thrusting to get even deeper inside of her.

I felt myself getting close to my climax, as this as definitely the tightest thing I've ever fucked. I felt her vagina convulse around my cock and she screamed out. She was having her first orgasm.

Her orgasm made her close her walls tighter around my cock, so I was about to cum, but didn't want to get her pregnant, so I pulled out and slammed into her ass.

She yelped in pain. "A-ah! W-wrong ho-" she was cut off by me thrusting myself in and out of her tight ass. She just moaned in pain and pleasure.

I felt her ass tighten around my cock and shot thick ropes of cum all the way inside her, but I didn't knot her.

She moaned and got off of me while I was paralyzed by ecstasy. "Come and get it~" she said playfully. I looked to my side to see her presenting, waving her ass in the air for me.

I instantly shot up and rushed over to mount her. I thrusted deep inside of her pussy. We both screamed in pleasure again. I decided to spice things up a bit and I shoved my ribbons into her ass.

She let out a whimper, but then couldn't stop moaning from the pleasure of me fucking both of her holes. I felt my dominant side take over and bit onto her scruff.

I then used the leverage to slam myself in and out as fast as I could. I felt the vulpix have her fifth orgasm; We were five to one. I then slammed into her one last time and shoved my ribbons all the way up her ass.

As I slammed into her I barely slipped my knot in. She was tighter than that eevee, but she was also a lot more lubed, as she is a girl. I then remembered I didn't want to impregnate her, so I ripped my knot out of her and she fell straight to the ground moaning and whimpering.

"So... awesome..." she said through gasps. I giggled at her. "Say, can you show me out of this forest?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes, but can I ride on your back?" She responded. I nodded.

She barely climbed onto my back, and I started walking with her pointing the direction to go in.

 **Imaginary A/N line :P**

 **Wow... that was awesome. Butt! I would've written more, but I feel like this chapter needs to end here as a lot has happened XD don't worry, I'm actually writing more right this second XD I just want to get this out :P**


	7. Chapter 7: revenge is great!

**I'm a bad toxic DX... I guess I'm not bad :P it's just that some stuff happened... soooooo. This chapter will probably be delayed as I'm writing this A/N before I make the chapter XD**

 **Oh yeah XD I just want to say... HOLY SHIT! This story almost has 500 views... 500! HOW! That's crazy insane! I thought I would have at least 30 views by now XD**

 **A few hours into 'the walk'.**

I was a shiny girly-boy sylveon walking with a regular female vulpix. We were both shivering because, of course, we are in the frosty forest.

"Hey, why are you a boy but look like a girl?" The vulpix asked. I was dumbfounded, as I never thought I would get that question. "Uh, well... nature?" I replied. She started giggling. "I guess that's a very valid answer!" She said through giggles.

"Why are you so cute for a guy though? Look at you! You have a little cute face and a super nice body... and you have your ribbons wrapped around you because of the cold!" She squealed out. I just rolled my eyes and bopped her on the head with a ribbon.

"Well, I can't help it! So I gotta live with it... and use it," I said. She then stopped walking. "Wait... how do you use it?" She asked. I then started to get jittery and looked around rapidly. "W-well, I-its-" I was cut off by her. "It's okay, I know what you mean," she said understandingly.

I just blocked my face with my ribbons in embarrassment... and because I was blush like a strawberry. "Gosh! You're so cute!" She screamed before tackling me and nuzzling me. As she did this, all I could think about was Tova... and I didn't even notice myself start to cry.

I felt her get off me quickly, leaving me on the ground sobbing. "H-hey! It's okay. Why are you crying?" She questioned. I looked up at her. "Oh... it's not you. It's just that you remind me of someone who I used to... love," I responded.

She nuzzled me again. "Oh... well, I'm sorry. Lets get to walking! We are almost there!" She said, managing to cheer me up.

As we walked further, I noticed an opening in the frozen trees... there was green. I felt as if I was just saved right there on the spot, and I sprinted across to the opening and started kissing the dirt and rolling in it.

All I heard was laughing behind me. "It wasn't thaaat cold!" The vulpix said. I just looked at her with that 'are you crazy' face. "Are you crazy!? I had to wrap myself in my ribbons and I was still cold to the bone!" I replied.

She giggled. "Ok fine... maybe it's just because I'm a fire type~" she said. I started tickling her with my ribbons, and she fell over and laughed. "Hey!... stop!... hehe... haha... please!... hah..." she said through laughs.

"Hmmm... nope!" I responded, and then tickled her harder. She was having a laughing fit. "I'll... do ... anything! Hehe... please!" She pleaded. I then looked at her questioningly. "Anything?" I said as I stopped tickling. She looked up at me. "Well... most things..." she said.

I wasn't satisfied with her answer... so I started tickling her again. "OKAY, OKAY! ANYTHING!" She blurted out. I smiled at her answer. "Yay! That's the consensual enthusiasm I want to hear!" I yelled. The vulpix just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever... I don't go back on promises... so, what do you want?" She asked. I then stared at her and smirked. "What do I want? What do you want?" I asked. She looked confused. "Ummm, I want to be a ninetails!" She said. I frowned at her answer. "Aww, that's no fun!" I said with a pouty face.

"Okay fine! How about you use those ribbons on me?" She asked. I just looked at her shocked. "Well... someone's straight forward... or just eager~" I said. She stuck her tongue out at me. "Well, I guess you just weren't good enough to satisfy my heat~" she said teasingly. This however, struck a nerve for me.

I let out a low growl, despite my voice being girly. "You're gonna get it now!" I yelled. She squeaked as I jumped onto her and pinned her down with my ribbons. "G-gentle please!" She begged. I just gave her that 'are you seriously asking me to be gentle even though you basically challenged me' face (XD).

She whimpered as she read my face like a book (XD). The vulpix was on her back and I was right above her, holding her down with my ribbons. She was about to say something, but I quickly put my maw over hers and we then got into a deep, passionate kiss. We wrestled tongues, and I thought of this to be the perfect time to enter her.

I acted like I was gonna lower down slowly, but then I just slammed down into her all the way to the hilt. She broke the kiss and screamed out in pleasure. "d-did you grow?" She asked. I said nothing and shoved my 2 ribbons up her ass.

She yelped in pain and pleasure. She was about to say something again, but I shoved the two other ribbons down her throat. "Right now, you're MY fuck toy!" I said dominantly. She nodded wth my ribbons down her throat, and I started slamming in and out of her.

The only thing my ears could hear were her muffled moans, and my occasional grunts, as she is pretty tight. As I was pounding into her, I took my ribbons out of her throat, and I shoved the rest into her ass.

She started screaming out in pleasure as I was pounding both holes. I then caught her in a deep kiss without stopping the furious rutting I was giving her.

I felt like I wasn't going to last much longer, so I took my ribbons out of her ass and shoved them in her pussy with my cock. She whimpered In a little pain as I was stretching her, but then she couldn't stop moaning. "D-don't stop!" She demanded, breaking the kiss. I started pounding my ribbons and dick in and out of her... hard.

As I was doing so, I felt like I needed a little extra grip, so I bit onto her chest fur. She yelped in pain, but when she felt me thrust two times as fast and hard, she just threw her head back and screamed in pleasure.

I could feel my knot about to swell and tie her to me, but, I pulled out and turned around on top of her, then I shoved my member down her throat, forcing her throat open and causing a gag reflex that doubled the pleasure for me. This felt amazing, she was swallowing her throat around my cock.

I felt my knot start to grow, and she whimpered, as her mouth is small. But, I didn't care, I was the dominant one right now. I tied her mouth to me, and came straight down her throat. I felt her teeth scrape a little on my knot as she tried to pull away, but I let out a growl to warn her.

She got it and stopped trying. I was lost in ecstasy, and couldn't think straight. as I was shooting the few more ropes of course into her, I got an idea to amplify the pleasure. I shoved my ribbons into my own ass, and I could feel everything. I moaned in pleasure as I started thrusting them in and out of me.

I felt my body rock over the vulpix from my ribbon thrusting. I couldn't help it, this felt too good. I closed my eyes in pleasure and gritted my teeth as I came yet again into her throat. I then pulled my ribbons out of me and felt my knot deflate.

I pulled out of her throat, and she started heaving for air. "Warn me... or something... that was... awesome... but... I couldn't... breathe!" She said through breaths. I then snapped out of my dominant high and comforted her. "Hehe, sorry! I might've lost it there..." I replied.

"Uuuh, I can't stay mad at you! You're too damn cute and sexy and nice," She said annoyed. I was about to respond, but then I was tackled pinned to the ground by a bigger Pokémon. The first thing I heard was the female vulpix gasping, but that's also the last thing I heard. I then only saw black.

 **Vulpix pov.**

I gasped in shock as I saw my father, a ninetails, tackle the sylveon and pin him. I was about to protest, but then my father knocked him out. "What is this!?" My father asked... very angrily. I looked down and shifted my paws uncomfortably. "A-a friend..." I answered.

The I felt pain in the side of my face as I was smacked. I then felt the cold ground as he hit me hard. "This is outrageous! Your first heat... and your already fucking a... a girly-boy thing!?" He rhetorically questioned. I just kept to the ground and cried. "B-but I like him! He's very nice!" I argued.

"As the chiefs daughter, you're supposed to get a real mate! You think he can lead our group!? Or even protect it!?" He raged. "I-it was just a one time thing! I promise I'll find someone else! Just don't hurt him!" I pleaded. He looked a little more calmed by my answer.

"Fine. I won't kill him. But, you have to promise to never speak to him again! No talking or playing... and no fucking!" He lectured. I nodded, as I knew my dad was very stubborn... and arguing would get me nowhere.

"We are gonna make an example out of him, and then we are gonna let him go." I sighed knowing I couldn't do anything about it. I started walking back to our camp. I saw the shiny sylveon being dragged by my father.

 **Tox pov. Morning after.**

 _I was walking around, then I stumbled upon an umbreon on a river bank. This umbreon was kissing another umbreon. A shiny umbreon. I instantly felt my face heat up for some reason. I tried to walk over to them, but I couldn't move. Wait... I'm... under water now. I'm... drowning! I looked up to see the umbreon still kissing with me underwater... then blackness._

I instantly woke up, gasping for air. _W-why am I having these dreams?_ I thought to myself. I was in deep thought about my dream, until I heard a loud bang and I jumped up. I just noticed I'm in a... cage. "You're finally awake!" A voice said.

I looked up to see the female vulpix. "Wh-what happened?" I asked. She looked sad.

"Well, I'm not supposed to talk to you, but my dad found out about me with you... and now he wants to make an example out of you. Then let you go... he doesn't want me being mates with a... girly... boy," she explained.

I didn't know how to feel about this. "Why is your dad so strict though?" I asked. She looked even sadder. "He's the chief..." she said.

I mentally face-pawed. _Again with the chief thing!? Gosh, I need to not get into so much trouble_. I didn't take this whole situation seriously, as I would be let go.

But, I couldn't help notice the bruise on her cheek.

Then she was about to say something, but was cut off by a ninetails coming in the room of which my cage was in. I saw the vulpix cower. "What did I tell you about talking to him!" He yelled. The vulpix was now crying, and I felt bad. I then went wide eyed as I heard a loud 'smack' and a thud as he hit her.

All I felt was pure rage... "HEY! DON'T HIT HER!" I screamed. He glared at me. "Or what!? You're just some girly bitch thing!" He responded. I felt insulted, but I didn't argue, as I knew exactly how I was gonna punish this guy. I mumbled something about showing him who the girly bitch thing is... and then I lied down in the corner.

I heard him laugh. "See! Girly bitch!" He said. I heard the vulpix crying as they both left the room.

 **Night time.**

I woke up to see myself still in the cage. They gave me food, so I ate it. I slept thought the whole day so I could have energy for tonight... I can't wait!

I sat there waiting for the chief to come. I heard pawsteps and then I saw him in front of the cage. "It's time!" He said. He opened the cage and motioned me to get out. Both my front and back legs were shackled to each other, so I couldn't do anything funny.

But who said I was gonna do anything funny? As I walked up to him, he raised hi paw to smack me. But I activated my ability right before he did. He stopped and shook his head, trying to fight my attract. But he couldn't, and started staring at me with the effects of attract in his eyes.

"So~ how about we get these cuffs off me, big boy~" I said. He did as told and removed the cuffs from me. "Now, lead me to your room!" I told. He started walking to his room, which was just around a corner of the luxurious tent we were in.

"Good! Now, tie yourself to your makeshift bed thingy~" he walked over to his makeshift bed thingy and got ropes out from under it... kinda weird that he keeps ropes under there, honestly. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you get human stuff?" I asked.

"We raid human villages for supplies to compete against other clans like ours," he responded. "That's cool~" I said as he tied himself to the bed in a presenting position. I wanted to make this quick so I didn't get caught, so I looked under the bed only to find... wow... I found a gag and tied it to him, successfully gagging him.

"Well, someone's kinky~" I said while giggling. I then got a cruel idea. What better way to punish then for him to remember it too? I stopped using my attract, and I saw him turn back to normal... except he was tied up and gagged.

He looked back at me with wide eyes. I heard him growling and him saying muffled threats about me letting him go, but I ignored it. "Good luck, because I'm going in dry and not holding back," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

I was being silly, but then I remembered why I'm doing this. He shouldn't have smacked her! I then mounted him from behind, and he tried to escape, but the ropes were too strong. I started hearing a bunch of muffled threats again, so I decided to shut him up.

I didn't even give him a warning poke, and I shoved forward, ripping through his ass. I herd a muffled scream and felt his muscles tense. "This is for hitting her!" I said, before thrusting powerfully. I've never rutted someone this hard, it was like I had new found strength. I thrusted again and the whole bed moved forward followed by another whimper bitch scream.

"WHO'S THE GIRLY BITCH NOW!?" I yelled. I looked at his face to see him crying. But I wasn't done. I started thrusting hard and fast, grunting as he was tight. I decided to add to the pain of his virgin ass being fucked... I added my ribbons into his ass as I was fucking him.

I heard him grunt and I took the gag off to hear him scream. I didn't care if someone walked in, I only cared about revenge. I heard him growl and try to yell at me, but every time he did, I thrusted harder, ribbons and all. I felt my knot start to grow and hoped he would pass out by the pain.

I scooted my front legs back to his hips for better grip and bit into his scruff hard. I started furiously fucking him faster than ever. All I heard from him were whimpers and grunts, as he probably lost his voice by now. I'm surprised someone else didn't walk in yet, as he screams pretty loud.

As I was rutting him, I felt close to my climax. I the thrusted without getting the knot in and started shooting ropes of cum inside him. I waited until my knot was swelled up to full mass. When my knot was surprisingly huge, I bit harder down on his scruff and powerfully slammed into him.

I shot out more thick ropes of semen into him, and I heard him scream like a bitch. I let go of his scruff and saw that in it into his neck a little to hard, it looked to be Permian the scars... which was exactly what I wanted; I wanted him to remember this forever. I then get myself releasing my last little spurts of cum, and tried to pull out, only to hear him groan in pain.

I was unsuccessful in pulling out; my knot was too big. I then heard him stop making noise, and saw him passed out with me inside him. I smirked as I got my revenge.

I then heard Pokémon running to the tent. Oh no! This was bad... I couldn't pull out!

I then looked back at the doorway to see her... the female vulpix. She started giggling. "Bad time?" She asked. "You could say that," I responded. I then felt my knot deflate and pulled out. "Wow, how hard did you fuck him?" She asked. I giggled. "Hard enough," I said.

we both laughed, but we also both heard the paw steps getting very close to the big tent. "Well, you better go before you're killed," she said. I the looked at her with a pouty face. "Don't you wanna come?" I asked. She looked sad. "I can't... they'll track me down..." she said sadly.

"Oh... I'm sorry... bye..." I said, also sad that she couldn't come with. I then heard Pokémon start to enter the front of the tent, then I bolted through the tent and broke out of the wall. I heard Pokémon yelling, but I just ran and didn't look back.

 ** _psst! I'm an A/N line!_**

 **Did anyone like this chapter? XD I tried hard! This story is still fun to write XD most of the plot isn't planned btw XD I just use my super improv skillz :P lol, the story is planned XD but who said there had to be one path to get to the end? Who said there's only one universe? :P**

 **We are now over 500 views 0-0 and I might be making longer chapters faster from now on... maybe :P spring break just messed me up XD**

 **another reason this chapter was late I guess XD was because all my favorite authors updated their story's over these three days XD**


	8. Chapter 8: A new feeling

**So yeaaaah... we jumped from 512 views to over 700 views after that last chapter was released *~* wow... that's just crazy! I'm not sure I'm ready for this kind of commitment T.T JK XD I'll always be ready :P just like Tox ;) lets get back to where we left off :P**

 **More liiiiines**

 _I've been running for at least and hour... well, it feels like it at least. I'm pretty sure I've lost all those other Pokémon, who I assume were a bunch of ninetails or something. But, I can never be sure; I've already learned that the hard way._

I shivered as I thought about my 'first time'. I started walking, as I knew I was pretty far away, and I needed to keep up my energy. It was, of course, night time, so I decided to try and find a place to rest at.

I started looking around and I saw a tree that looked to be dug out under the roots. I went up to it, and it smelled... like a family is living there. Well, that's what I can infer, as I smell a male and female scent in here.

But, I can also infer that it might be vacant, as the smell is somewhat faint. I decided to go in and look around. It was small, but big enough for two. It had a little leaf pile to sleep on. So, I decided it makes a ninety nine one my home test... it just needed another Pokémon to cuddle.

I was surprised to smell the scent a little stronger near the leaf bed, and I could infer that the Pokémon was an eeveelution. That just makes it less of a threat to me, as I'm one. Maybe it, or them, would want to cuddle.

I lied down on the leaf bed, and I fell asleep.

 _I was in a dark room. I was scared, but then I nearly fainted as I heard growling. Growling and... paw steps. I gulped as something was approaching. I got close to the ground and wrapped myself in my ribbons for protection. Wait! I wasn't in a room! There was no walls... and only one lighter above my head. Then, out of nowhere something touched my behind, and I jumped and ran into the darkness. I didn't want to go into the darkness, but I didn't want to face whatever touched me. I then yelped as I felt something bite my scruff and start dragging me back to the light. "Don't take me! Don't take me back!" I yelled. I looked at the monster to see... yellow glowing rings..._

 **?'s pov.**

After gathering food, I started walking back to my house. I then stopped in my tracks as I saw a very beautiful shiny sylveon checking out my little home. I was about to call out to her, but she went inside. Well that's weird, I thought.

I started slowly creeping up on my house and when I got to the opening, I peeked inside to see her snoring on my leaf bed. How did she fall asleep so fast? ... well, it is late... maybe she's really tired.

I put a paw in the home, but then retracted it as she started stirring. Wait... no, something's wrong, she's not stirring. She's, having a nightmare or something.

She's making cute little noises while tossing and turning... and her ribbons are wrapped around her.

She looked really bad, so I decided to try to wake her up. I went in and put a paw on her back to shake her, but she just started mumbling stuff like 'don't take me back'. I decided to try to massage her to maybe calm her or something.

It seems tinge working, as she is now being a lot calmer. I then decided to sleep on the other side of the little dug out home, but as I started walking I felt ribbons start to attach and wrap themselves to my legs. I looked back to see her ribbons pulling me towards her, but she was still asleep.

I decided to let them guide me, and they stopped pulling me when I was right next to her, so I lied down beside her. She then turned over and started hugging me. I was gonna retract, but she looked happy cuddling me, so I decided to lay there and fall asleep.

 **Tox pov. Morning.**

I started stirring from my nightmare that turned into a warm dream. I opened my eyes and let out a cute yawn... wait, why am I hugging something soft? I looked to my side to see an espeon sleeping peacefully. I got scared at first, but I'm not hurt, so why should I be.

From outside appearance it seems to be a male, but I can't be one to assume things. I decided to shift around to get a look at his butt... he had a cute butt. But he was hiding his 'parts' from me with his tail... which I didn't like, so I used a ribbon to move his tail, but I then felt him jump up.

"What are you doing?" He asked, sounding kinda angry. I shifted around to adjust to not hugging him. "I-I wasn't doing any th-thing..." I said. He then looked offended. "What? You were touching my tail with your ribbons!" He said.

"W-well, I was just curious..." I replied. He seemed to calm down a little. "Well... why are you in my house?" He asked. I giggled. "Why were you sleeping by me?" I retorted. He blushed at this. "Well, you looked like you were having a nightmare or something... sooooo..." he said quickly.

I remembered my dream, but couldn't figure it out. "What's your name?" He asked. I got up and stretched my ribbons out. "My names Tox... or Toxy. What's your name?" I said, extending a ribbon out to him. He looked at my ribbon, but didn't touch it. "My names Levi," he said Cooley.

"That's cool! C'mon! You should shake my ribbon!" I said joyfully. He looked a little confused, but then raised his paw up to my ribbon, and I wrapped my ribbon around it and shook it rapidly. "Nice to meet you, Levi!" I said with a smile.

I then had thoughts about using attract or something, but I disregarded them. "Y'now, you're pretty attractive for a... lonely 'mon," Levi said. I was a little hurt that he called me lonely, but didn't let it get to me.

"Weeelll, things have been complicated in my life," I responded. He then looked apologetic. "Oh, I'm sorry then!" Levi apoligized. I waved a ribbon at him. "No, it's okay, I'm okay now!" I said happily. He looked normal again. "Well, if you're okay, then I'm okay!" He responded.

"Say, you called me lonely, but you look pretty lonely too," I said with a smirk. He then seemed to trip without moving. "W-well, I'm not really wanted by many 'mon..." Levi responded sadly. I then put on the 'aaawww' face. "Now why is that?" I asked.

He looked hesitant to tell me. "If I tell... er, if I show you... will you not make fun of me?" He questioned. "Hehe, it can't be that bad!" I reassured. He shifted uncomfortably. "Fine, I will show you," he said.

I then waved my ribbons around in excitement. He turned around and lifted up his tail. Whoa, he's a girl and a boy! That's crazy! He then saw me staring and put his tail back down. "See, it's pretty bad..." he said, lowering his head.

I thought it was awesome. It like me, but instead of the looks it's the actual parts. "I think it's awesome!" I said happily. He looked surprised at this. "So, you're not weirded out?" He asked. I turned around to get ready to show him. "Well, I have a secret too~" I said teasingly.

I saw him start to pant a little just from looking at my ass, and I giggled. I raised my tail, and he looked very surprised. "Whoa, but you're like a girl in every way!" He said while shocked. I giggled at him. "Yeah, its had its downsides, but lately it's been having every upside you can think of!" I said joyfully.

I still had my tail raised, and I could see him start to pant a little more. I waved my ass at him, and he started moving slowly towards it like he was hypnotized. When he got close, I put down my tail and turned around. I was about to say something funny, but he slammed his lips against mine, and I was wide eyed in shock, but his eyes were closed.

He was going all out, so I opened mouth for entry and he shoved his tongue in and we wrestled tongues for a little bit. I tried to pull away, but he put a paw on the back of my head to keep me in place, and then my submissive side took over. I let him kiss me and it was the best kiss I've ever had.

He then stopped and I whimpered for more. He looked into my eyes with dominant lust. I looked back with a submissive stare. "Wh-what are you gonna do, mister?" I asked in a submissive tone. He growled. "I'm gonna fuck you until your ribbons fall off~" he responded in a dominant teasing way.

I was a little taken aback by this, as I love my ribbons, but my mind wouldn't do anything... I couldn't move.

It was like my body was being controlled by my submissive side. I've never felt this way, it was like I wanted him to do whatever with me... but I like it.

"Surprise me," I said. He then let out another growl. "You're gonna get it, bitch!" He said. I should've felt offended by that... but instead I just whimpered. I don't know, but it was like he owned me or something. Now my body is moving in its own... I'm presenting to him.

He let out a scary dominant growl and I felt him put his weight on me as he mounted me. I wanted to do something, but I was still under that feeing of him owning me... it was like I didn't want to do anything to make him mad. I tried to say something, but it just came out as another whimper.

Then I felt my entrance being prodded by him. He suddenly thrusted into me, and that's when it hit me. I needed lube! Before I could try to say anything else, he shoved my head and chest down to the ground with a paw. I bit my lip and whimpered as I get him start to slowly move inside me.

He wasn't big, but he wasn't small... he was medium. But it still hurt without lube. Apparently, me biting my lip clicked something inside of him, as he started rutting me hard. I couldn't bite my lip anymore, I was just screaming out in pleasure and some pain. I felt his paw press harder down onto the back of my head, and I could feel my whole body moving across the floor as he thrusted into me.

He then started thrusting harder and pressing me very hard into the floor. It hurt a little, and I couldn't scream out in pleasure, I just sat with my face pressed against the ground gritting my teeth. He then let out another primal growl and pulled out. I whimpered against my own will... again. He then pulled my legs out from under me and I fell on my side.

He laid over me from the back and started thrusting into me while I was sideways. I've never been fucked like this, so all I could do was moan out while my tongue lolled out of my mouth.

He then got in the same sideways position I was in and started thrusting faster. I was in pure ecstasy, and I feared his was the first time I was gonna pass out from the pleasure of being fucked. I then lost it when he bit onto my neck from the side. I felt my eyes start to close against their will as he was thrusting furiously into me.

He growled and I felt it vibrate my throat, as his jaw was still clamped around my throat. I felt his knot slap against my ass and lifted my left leg up so he could enter easier. As I was lifting my leg, he thrusted hard and ripped through my ass, successfully rooting himself within me.

I moaned in pleasure as he still tried to hump me while we were already tied. I heard him moan for the first time and felt his seed shoot into my ass. He still had his jaw clamped around my neck, so I decided it would be a good time to fall asleep, though I didn't want to. I then saw only black.

 **Midday.**

I woke up suddenly to the feeling of nothing surrounding me. I then realized I didn't have a nightmare this time. Are they going away? I was joyed I didn't have a nightmare, but then I remembered the feeling of nothing hugging me.

I looked over to see that I was in that den from before. Then I heard paw steps. I saw an espeon walk in uncaringly. All the memories instantly flooded back to me. That was Levi! I then thought about last night... err, this morning actually, and got an instant boner. I was laying on my side, so Levi noticed.

"What? Am I that sexy?" He asked. I tried to talk, but nothing came out. I got mad at myself and slapped myself with a ribbon. I tried to talk again, but all that came out was a squeak. "You alright? I guess I fucked the voice out of you instead of your ribbons..." he said. I looked at him worriedly. What if he did actually fuck the voice out of me!?

I then felt my neck and felt pain. Levi noticed this and looked worried. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I got carried away... I bit your neck a little hard... but you should be fine, I'll go get you some Oran berries!" Levi said apologetically. I just face ribboned... yes, face ribboned. I was mad, but I also remembered how good it felt to be fucked like that.

I saw Levi leave to go get the berries. I tried to talk, but more squeaks came out. I tried to roll over in agony, but I still had a boner, so I ended up hurting my penis. I jumped up with a growl. My ribbons instinctively started attached jog the ground, and that's when Levi walked in.

"Umm, bad time?" He asked. I jumped up in embarrassment of attacking the ground... well, I didn't, my ribbons did. I opened my mouth to respond, but I couldn't and I started getting fumed. "It's okay! I got these!" He said, showing me 4 blue berries. I took them with my ribbons and started munching on them.

As I swallowed them, I could already feel my throats being soothed up from the pain. When I ate three, I decided to try to talk again. "I was attacking the ground because it hurt my penis!" I said raspingly, while pointing a ribbon at my still throbbing penis. Levi fell over laughing. "You look cute with a boner... and I think you might be bigger than me! Too bad you passed out before we could have more fun~" he said, smirking.

I then got a little angry. "Well, it was probably because you were basically choking me or earlier!" I said, waving my ribbons around in anger. He looked a little hurt by my response, but then smirked again. "So? You loved it, didn't you!" He said. My anger faltered, as his statement was true. I just huffed and blushed a bright red. "Hehe, see! You loved it! Come here my sexy sylveon~" he told.

I shook my head at him. This seemed to anger him, or at least, I thought so. "Did you just refuse a request from you master?" He asked, in a deep voice. I couldn't help but remember my trainer that I called master, but then I forgot about that as Levi growled. I looked into his eyes to see dominance, and I knew he wasn't serious about this, but my body said otherwise.

My body started walking over to him on shaky legs. It stopped when I was in front of him. He then slammed his maw against mine, wrapping his paw around my neck. I instantly got into the kiss. It was another deep kiss, we wrestled a bit, but I was soon running out of air. I tried to pull away, but he had an iron grip on my neck. I whimpered, but he kept kissing me.

He finally took his paw off my neck and pulled away. I wanted to say something about his actions, but I just couldn't... I still had that feeling of him owning me. While I was in thought, I didn't even notice him get on his hind legs and mount my front. I gasped, and he trusted himself into my gaping mouth. He let out a moan, and I let out another whimper at his unexpected actions.

I decided to finally do something. I moved a ribbon to his pussy and touched it, but as I did, he let out a threatening growl. Again, I tried to be mad at this, but I was instead scared. I moved my ribbon away and set it down. He started thrusting himself in and out of my oral cavity. The he started to go deeper into my throat, to which I gagged. "W-wow, you're mouth is tight!" He said through moans.

I was getting fed up with him, but my body wouldn't do anything about it. It was like I just liked him no matter what. I then felt his knot slapping my lips, and tried to draw the line there and pull away, so my mouth wasn't knotted. My body finally listened to my commands, backing up. But then he pulled me to him with his front legs and slammed into my throat.

I started whimpering as my mouth was being expanded by his knot, locking itself inside my mouth. I then felt him shoot cum down my throat and into my stomach. I felt like his toy at this point, but I knew it might just be him messing with me. A few minutes later he pulled out. "Hehe, I knew you were a sub!" He said happily. I felt a little offended, as I thought I was mostly a dom.

"W-well, I'm not reeaaally that much of a sub..." I retorted. He then glared at me, to which I lowered my head in fear. He took a threatening step to me, and my ribbons came up to my face as he was close. I then felt a lick on my cheek. "See! Certified sub!" He said, giggling. I smacked him with a ribbon. "Don't do that!" I huffed. He rubbed his face and laughed.

"Don't do what? I know you like it!" He stated. Out of nowhere he picked me up with psychic and slid me under him while I was on my back. I looked up at him confused to what he was doing. He then lunged at my neck and bit softly on it. I got scared, but then I just got aroused by it. I felt myself growing out of my sheath, and moaned when the squeezed a little more around my neck.

When I was fully hard, he thrusted down onto me, and I let out a scream of pleasure as I entered into his pussy. I brought my paws to his hips and dug my claws into them to pull him down on me more. He then let go of my neck and licked it. "Felling good yet?" He asked. I just moaned in response.

He started thrusting up and down while on top of me, to which I put my paws on his ass for more grip to pull him down harder. I heard him moan as he rammed himself on me. He then got off, despite my vocal and physical protests. Then he turned around and presented. I drooled as he raised his tail and shook his ass at me.

I shot up and quickly mounted him, slamming my dick into him. I heard him whimper and the grunt. "Ahh! Wrong hole!" He said in a high voice. I decided to use this to my advantage. "What? Never been fucked in the ass before? Who's the sub now?" I responded. He whimpered. "N-no, I haven't! Please just put it in the other hole!" He said through whimpers.

I sighed and took it out. He let out sigh of relief. I instantly slammed into his pussy. He moaned out in pleasure and I gritted my teeth at the pleasure. I decided to pay him back, and instead of biting his scruff, I bit around his neck and clamped down hard. He let out a cute squeak, and tried to move, but he was basically paralyzed. I then started thrusting slowly in and out of him.

At this point, I didn't know which one I liked better... being dominant, or being submissive. But I did know I liked both genders.

I decided to help him out a little and double pleasure him. I then wrapped all of my ribbons around his cock and he moaned as I was fucking his pussy and playing with his boomstick (XD).

I then started pounding him, as I wanted to know how he worked. Would both of his parts cum at the same time? I took my ribbons off of his member and thrusted all the way in him. I felt my knot grow and smirked as this was my master plan.

I heard him squirm as my knot inflated. I knew he could be impregnated because he squirmed, so when my knot was fully in, I tugged hard backwards, using my ribbons to push while I pulled. I heard him whimper more at the pain and pleasure he was feeling.

I was about to cum, so I used all my strength and ripped out of him at the last second. As I did so, I heard him scream and saw both his parts cum at the same time. Scooooore! I then watched him fall to the ground in pleasure.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, I feel like this is a great time to rest..." Levi said. I giggled as I knew I got him good. But, there was another feeling I felt as I watched him pass out... did I like him? Did I... love him? I decided to go for a walk and ponder this.

I stepped out of the den and saw a pond not too far away. I started skipping over to the pond. When I reached the pond, I saw it was a crystal clear pond. It looked beautiful! As I was looking in it, I saw a face just barely visible. I decided to move my head closer to the pond.

When I moved my head closer, the face also got closer. It looked kinda like me, but had things around its neck. I squinted my eyes at it, and it started moving rapidly up to me. I went wide eyed as it was moving fast. Before I had time to pull away, blue paws shot out of the water and grabbed my neck. I make a squeak noise as I was pulled into the water.

I could see it was a... vaporeon, I think. But there was no time to be thinking about that, as I was being dragged to the bottom of the pond. I started squirming against it, but it was very strong. We reached the bottom, and it took me into a cave on the edge of the pond. I was running out of breath, so I tried to squirm more, but it didn't even barely budge.

I was then shot out of the water and put on a hard ground. There was air! I quickly breathed in the amazing substance that was air. I then noticed my surroundings. I was in a cave that had light coming from a small hole in the top. It seemed as if we were a bit far underground.

"Hehe, you should've seen your face!" A voice said. I jumped because I thought I was alone for the minute. I looked around to see a vaporeon sitting proudly just a foot away from me. I instantly got aroused. He looked jacked... like, 8 pack kinda jacked. He was very strong, and now I know why he didn't budge at all.

But then I remembered that he kinda kid napped me. I was about to comment on this, but he interrupted me. "Oh, so you're a guy," he said. I looked at him confused. How could he tell that. "You little... er, big friend is showing," he said chuckling. I looked down and felt my face heat up as I was fully erect.

I then took note that he was not only very strong, but he was huge! He was definitely the biggest vaporeon I've ever seen in body size. He noticed me checking him out and chuckled again. "So you are one of those," he said. "One of wh-what?" I asked. He smirked and moved closer to me. I could feel my submissive side start to form from just being around him.

I tried to keep it away though. "Wh-why did you bring me down h-here?" I asked. He moved a little closer. "I think you already know that answer... you'll make a fine mate," he said in a deep tone. I shivered at what he said. I felt as if it were wrong, so I tried to counter him.

"W-well, I have a mate!" I said quickly. He the then unexpectedly growled. "Well, he or she will have to live with you being mine~" he said with a hint on anger. I started trembling, it was like I couldn't think straight anymore. Wasn't there a move I could use? No, he's definitely too strong for my moves... err, am I forgetting one?

He then looked to get impatient. "There's nothing for you to do, even if you figure out a way to beat me, you're stuck in a cave... I swim pretty fast, and it still took a while to get here," he said confidently. I then looked down at his sheath to see him fully erect too... he was pretty big. I tried to get these thoughts out of my head. Am I forgetting someone? I then put my ribbons up to my face to try to think better.

But apparently something I did set him off, as he swiped a paw and tripped me. "I don't like to wait around and do nothing," he said. I whimpered and tried to say something, but my nose was filled with some kind of arousing smell... it made me melt and clouded my mind. I... wanted this.

I looked at him again and noticed just how sexy he was. He then put a powerful paw on my belly. "You're pretty toned... I like that," he said in a deep voice. I then tried to respond to him, and somehow successfully did. "I'm n-not submissive!" I said in a high voice. He just laughed. "Really?" He asked. I was about to nod, but then he got on top of me and growled.

That's when it fully hit again... I felt owned. I started panting at all the emotions flowing through me. "And you say you're not submissive..." he said. I felt the urge to try to prove him wrong again. I tried to move out from under him, but he put a paw on me and halted my movements.

He took the paw off and I tried to move again, but instead of putting a paw on me, he let out a scary growl. I couldn't handle this... I started trembling. I tried say something, but another dumb whimper came out. I looked up to him to see a dominant glare looking back at me.

That when I remembered earlier. I remembered Levi. I went wide eyed and was about to say something, but I felt him prod my rear and I gulped. I felt him slowly push in with no lube. I let out groans and whimpers, but this seemed to turn him on even more. He growled and thrusted all the way in. I moaned as he hit a special spot inside me.

I tried to move to adjust, but he then clamped his powerful jaws all the way around my belly. I squeaked as he did this, but I also had a feeling of deja vu as he clamped around me. I could feel his shard teeth grazing my skin. I could tell he was getting ready for something big.

He pulled all the way out and lined himself up against me again. I whimpered as I didn't know how strong he actually was. He then growled out and slammed into me all the way. I felt my whole body shake and it was like I just got hit by a tackle attack. I was a little dazed from it. He then pulled almost all the way out and slammed in again, causing me to let out a scream of mostly pain as he bit a little too hard on my stomach.

I groaned as he didn't let up and started repeating the powerful thrusts faster each time. Apparently, he got bored of this and proceeded to pick me up from his jaws that were still clamped to my stomach. He put me against the was and then let go of me. I was about to say something again... but yet again, he interrupted me.

He clamped his jaws around my neck, but not to hard, and positioned me onto the wall. He then put his front legs over my hips and thrusted into me. I could only moan as he thrusted, because in this position, he hit that special spot with each thrust. Now it wasn't only that he was thrusting powerfully, his front legs and gravity pulled me onto him each time he thrusted, too.

I felt like my state of mind changed in his presence, nothing was right, this wasn't right.

He was still clamped around my neck, not only turning us both on more, but also making me scared he might clamp harder and choke me. At this point he was just fucking me rapidly and his lower body was almost a blur as he rutted me. Then he suddenly pulled out and jerked my head to the ground, which hurt my neck. I was now laying with my back to the ground and trying to comfort my neck as he pulled off of me.

Before I could do anything, he was now over me again, but this time it was in a sixty nine position... but it didn't look like he was gonna pleasure me. Earlier I felt submissive, but now I just feel like a bitch...

I started to cry a little and he shoved his rod down My throat. He growled at me and I stopped crying and started working, fearing he would hurt me if I didn't. I tried to pleasure him, but he just started thrusting down my throat rapidly, successfully making me gag. The next few hours were a blur of him using me in different positions, and me never orgasming once, while he only did a few times.

He finally stopped after what seemed like hours of nonstop sex. I could barely move my body, I was sore and out of energy... he however, was barely panting. He then mumbled something about me being the best and laid over me. The last thing I saw was his neck covering my eyes, then I passed out.

I was in a room and the vaporeon was there. He seemed more gentle and called me babe as he walked up to me. I winced out of instinct, and this seemed to make him mad. He then bent me over an- "I'm coming to get you," a voice said, interrupting my dream. Or wait, it was in my dream. "I know where you are... and I'm sorry for not telling you about this... please try not to let him touch you, I'm coming!" I recognized the voice as Levi's voice. I felt a warmness knowing he was coming...

 ** _Underlined A/N line!_**

 **Well then... that was interesting :P I hope everyone that's reading this is on the edge of their seats XD and whaaaaaat!? 770 views! *~* might as well purpose to this story XD ... not funny? XD psshhh, you laughed... if you didn't, watch your back -_- a certain sylveon will come hunting for you. Lol, I bet no one can guess why Tox didn't/couldn't use attract :P**

 **alao, WOOOOOOOOO LONGEST CHAPTER AGAIIIN. I did not expect this chapter to be so long XD this is crazy XD**


	9. Chapter 9: Life is unforgiving

**Yay! We are so close to hitting our 1000 view milestone XD I luv it! I have so many ideas to use in this story XD lets get to it :P Warning! this chapter is dark :P**

 **The 'don't hurt me' A/N line**

 **Tox pov. Midnight.**

After Levi's weird brain message, I woke up to feel two powerful paws holding me. I didn't want to move so he didn't wake up. However, I could move my leg a little, but when I did I felt a sharp pain in my rear. I almost let out a yelp, but barely kept it in.

"Hey, I'm here! I teleported here!," a voice whispered. I looked around to see nothing... pitch black. Then I saw a light light up and it was Levi. "Levi! You're here! Help!" I whispered. Levi nodded and came over to me. He then looked sad and whispered, "This is all my fault... if it weren't for me, you could have gotten out of here a long time ago..."

"It's not your fault," I replied. "Well, if it isn't, then you should know a move called attract," he said. I just looked at him confused. "What's attract?" I asked. He then whispered, "weelllll, when you and I first met, you were asleep... so I used spite on your attract move. It makes you basically unlearn the move for a period of time... I just wanted to make sure you didn't use it on me..." I the glared at him. "I suppose that's alright, but why is it still activated?" I asked.

"Because you have to wait it out... 3 more days..." he responded. I looked at him with shock. "What! Uuuuh, can you just help me out now," I whispered. He nodded and took my paw. "Okay, Logan is a heavy sleeper, so we should be able to do this!" He whispered. I then looked at him and asked, "Wait, you know him?" He sighed. "Yes, he is known to use females as his own... and eventually they kill themselves because they can never escape and don't want to be used all day everyday..." he replied. "Wow... that's pretty dark..." I said sadly.

"Yes... I was then first 'female' he used...

I was just an eevee... now he can't use me because I'm an espeon," he whispered. This nearly brought me to tears. "Why would someone do that..." I said. (HypocriteXD)

We then stopped talking and started slowly moving out of Logan's powerful grasp. Levi used his psychic to move Logan centimeter by centimeter because apparently you don't feel the touch of psychic.

We then successfully got me out of his front paw grasp, but now we had to do the back. Levi tugged on me a little, but I let out a whimper as I felt my ass burn. Levi looked at my behind and gasped. "H-he's still inside of you..." he whispered.

"W-wait! Did he... use you?" He asked. I nodded. He then looked mad at himself and said, "I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you..." I gave him the 'let's focus on the subject at hand' look, but he didn't seem to read my face. I let out a groan as he started pulling me off of Logan.

We then heard a low growl as he slipped out of me. We stopped and stared, not making a peep. We sat for a minute and didn't see any signs of him waking up. Levi let out a sigh of relief, I however, was on the verge of tears as my ass felt very violated.

Levi tried to help me up, but when I tried to get up, my back legs didn't respond. "Ummm, how much did he... 'use' you?" Levi asked. I sighed and said, "It felt like hours..." Levi looked even more mad at himself. "I should've come earlier," he whispered, mostly to himself.

I tried to give him comfort, but I couldn't stand up. "Okay, just stay still, I need to teleport us out of here," Levi said. I then saw his red gem glow purple and closed my eyes. But instead of teleporting, I heard Levi grunt and a loud thump.

I quickly opened my eyes to see Logan in front of me and Levi laying on the ground. "Levi!" I yelled. Logan then growled at me. "You tried to leave!? I thought we were mates!" He yelled in a scary tone. I just tried to back away, but my back legs wouldn't work very good. He then growled more and took a step forward.

I closed my eyes as he was in front of me. But then I heard fighting. I opened my eyes to see Levi on Logans back. Levi was biting him in the neck. Logan then threw him off and Levi hit the wall hard. I felt useless, as I couldn't do anything. Levi was getting up, but Logan ran up to him. Then, out of nowhere, Levi uses psychic and throws Logan to another wall.

Logan growled at Levi and Levi looked to be out of energy. Logan slowly stomped over to Levi and I squirmed as I knew Levi was out of energy. Logan then bit Levi hard on his back leg and tree him across the floor and he slid past me. I saw Logan run up to him and place his paw on his neck.

"You know what, I don't need two mates," Logan said. "I'll give you a choice, Levi... you or the sylveon..." Levi looked to be in a lot of pain. "M-me! I'll be your mate! Don't hurt Toxy!" Levi yelled. Then Logan smirked. "I always knew you would come back to me, Levi~" he said. "Before Toxy leaves, I want him to hear you scream," Logan said darkly.

I then watched as Logan flipped Levi over and lined up his member to his ass. I knew why he was going for his ass... I still remember Levi tells by me how he dosent like anal. My thoughts were then ripped away from me as I heard an ear piercing scream and a growl. I saw Logan slowly pushing into Levi without lube.

I cringed as I saw the pain in Levi's face. Levi's claws were scratching the ground trying to get him away. He screamed out again as Logan pushed harder to get in his virgin hole. "You see... when you were an eevee... I knew you were special... so I didn't fuck you too hard... not even in the ass... so I know this hurts..." Logan said through grunts.

I could tell Levi wasn't getting even an ounce of pleasure from this, as he was sweating profusely and didn't have a boner. I then saw Logan grab Levi's mouth with his paw and bite his scruff. Levi tried to scream as Logan ripped trough his ass with a powerful thrust, but his screams were muffled. Levi was now crying.

Logan started thrusting hard and fast. I don't think I could cringe harder... not even the mightyana did this... I then realized I got a boner from watching them... I slapped myself with a ribbon as I realized I was watching... rape... to a close friend... helpless. But still, deep down, I was aroused by it. To see Logan's ripped muscles move and contract with each thrust into Levi; to see Levi's body move with each powerful thrust; to see their faces, one of pain and submissiveness, one of pleasure and dominance. To hear the screams of Levi and the grunts from Logan... deep down... I liked it.

But then I got back to the reality of this and looked down in shame. Why... why did he choose himself... why not me... I knew that he loved me... why is life so unfair.

I the saw Logan release his paw from Levi and thrust so hard that Levi scraped across the ground. Levi let out another loud scream as Logan knotted him. I looked away as I heard Levi's screams die down and heard his head thump the floor as he passed out... I also realized I was crying.

I heard Logan grunt one last time and then I heard him rip out of Levi with a loud 'pop' noise. I smelled the iron smell of blood in the air.

Levi was out cold with a pained look on his face. "He won't wake us for a while," Logan said. I just glared at him. Then he glared at me and I looked away and whimpered. "I keep to my word, so lets go," he said. I was relieved he wasn't lying... but he could be lying about lying.

He then walked over to me and bit into my scruff. He picked me up by my scruff and walked over to the water. Then I held my breath and he jumped in and swam. When we were about to get to the top, I felt myself get propelled upwards and out of the water, landing hard on the ground.

I let out a pained cry. I then opened my eyes to see Logan looking at me... he looked angry. "If I ever see you around he again... I'll have two mates," he said. I just stared blankly at him. This seemed to make him mad and he swatted me hard with a paw and I flew into a tree. I let out another cry of pain as I felt something snap within me.

I felt myself heaving for air as the breath was knocked out of me. I opened one eye to see Logan jump back into the water. I tried to move, but I felt a searing pain in my back. My eyes were starting to water as more emotions flooded my body... life is cruel.

I felt my world going black as I struggled to breath... every time I breathed I felt pain in my back and one of my lungs. I then rolled over and coughed up blood. All I could do was cry as I realized this could be my last time breathing... Then there was only black.

 **Tox pov. 7 days later.**

 _I was waking through the same forest as always... and I looked forward to see the same lake. I saw the same umbreon... but I didn't see the other umbreon. I saw a vaporeon. I cringed as I thought about Logan, but that was washed away when the vaporeon looked back at me. She look very kind and inviting... I didn't feel the jealousy feeling from the other dreams. I just felt a warm feeling... happiness. But then I saw the vaporeon gasp and look horrified at me... no... not me. She was looking behind me. I looked behind me only to see a huge mightyana looking back. I tried to run, but my legs wouldn't move. I looked back to call out for help, but there was no one there... the lake was gone... just a dark forest. I heard a deep growl and I was instantly submitting to the foul beast, I felt it prod at my as-_

My nightmare was interrupted by a voice and then some shaking. Hey! Wake up please!" The voice said. I yawned and opened my eyes to see a blue face. I looked around a little to see myself in a treehouse. I then realized the blue face belonged to a squirtle. "Are you okay?" The squirtle asked.

I tried to respond, but I only coughed a bunch. "It's alright, I'm here," the young male squirtle said. I was thankful he was here. "Did you s-save me?" I asked in a croaky voice. He nodded. I the got up and was successful, but I was wobbly. "H-how Lon have I been out?" I asked. "7 days... I watched that vaporeon hit you... then I saw you not moving so I dragged you to my treehouse.

I then felt my stomach growl. The squirtle noticed and handed a bowl of berries to me. I ate them all. "Thanks a bunch... but I need to go... the vaporeon said he will... do things to me if I stay in the area... sorry," I said sadly. The squirtle looked completely fine with what I said. "That's fine, I'm glad I could help!" He said.

After him giving me extra berries, I finally walked out of the tree house. It was ground level, so no climbing, thankfully. I looked back to see the squirtle wave goodbye to me. I then remembered my back being hurt, but also remembered we had OP things called Oran berries.

After leaving the happy squirtle, I couldn't help feel sad about everything that happened... no, I wasn't just sad, I was devistated... I don't ever want to fuck again... I can change, right?

I set out, confident that I could resist my instinct... or what that delicatty taught me.

 **1 day later.**

I was tired of walking... I've been walking for nearly a full day straight to get away from that area. I've only had a few berries, so I'm fairly hungry.

I was walking along a path that looked ordinary, but I didn't need a path, I needed water. I walked a little more, and was delighted to see a pond in the distance. Despite have little energy, I started running over to the pond.

Halfway from my destination, I felt a pain in my side as I was tackled to the ground. I let out a little cry as I felt something start to choke me. It then suddenly stopped. "Yes! You're a male!" It said.

I looked over to see a zangoose looking back at me. "Sorry about that, I thought you were female," she said. I knew she was a girl because I could smell the arousing scent of heat.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," I said sadly. "Aawww, poor thing! Well, this is your lucky day! You get to fuck me! I'm in heat!" She said... very overjoyed. I just stared at her wide eyed. "Cmon! Lets do this!" She said impatiently. I looked away from her, "No," I said coldly.

She seemed to be annoyed by this. "Why not," she said, colder. "I've been walking all day, and I'm hungry and thirsty ... and I made a promise to mys-" she then cut me off. "I don't give a fuck, you should be honored I want to fuck you," she said coldly, also giving me a scary glare.

"I d-don't have the e-energy for this..." I said, scared. "It's either you fuck me, or I force you and then kill you..." she said, putting a claw up to my neck. I started to shake uncontrollably. "O-o-okay, I-I'll do I-it..." I said slowly. "C-can I have a d-drink of w-water?" She seemed to ignore my question.

I then remembered I had attract. I activated my attract, but it didn't work... "wh-what!?" I said. She didn't seem to be any madder for some reason. "Dad was a lickitung, so I inherited the oblivious ability," she explained.

I was about to say something, but as cut me off. "Well, I don't wanna talk about that, I wanna talk about how you just tried to use attract on me," she said, looking angry again.

I tried to squirm out of her grip, but it was to no use. She growled at my attempt and I let out a loud cry as she stabbed one of her claws into my shoulder. She pulled her claw out and said, "That's your punishment. now, you can either bleed out, or fuck me and I heal you!"

She then turned around and presented. "You better give it your all!" She demanded. I got up slowly and walked over, tripping on my own feet. I wasn't in the condition for this; I had no energy; I was hungry and I was thirsty. I went behind her and wanted to get this over with quick, so I mounted her and thrusted into her.

She moaned. "You're bigger than I thought," she complimented. I wanted to smirk or laugh or something, but I had to put all my energy into thrusting. I started to sloppily thrust in and out of her.

I then wrapped my ribbons around her waist to help me thrust better. It helped, but I was running out of energy quickly. She noticed this and growled at me.

"I... c-can't go any... f-faster," I said while thrusting as fast as I can, which wasn't impressive. She seemed annoyed at this and got up, knocking me off of her. I fell onto my back, panting hard. Before I could catch my breath, the zangoose lowered herself on top of me and thrusted downwards and upwards fast.

The energy exertion was too much for me. I felt like I could pass out at any moment. I could tell she was getting a lot of enjoyment by her face. I wasn't enjoying it... well, I was a little. But I also thought back to my promise. My promise was shattered by force.

I probably wouldn't have kept that promise long anyways... this would've been an awesome thing if it weren't for me being completely empty on everything I needed to live. I was snapped away from my thoughts as she started to orgasm and dug her claws into my back to go deeper.

I let out a pitiful squeak as my vocals were not doing so great. I then felt her rise up and slam into me, successfully planting my knot in her. She then tried to get off of my knot, but couldn't.

I heard her mumble something under her breath and then use her claws as grip to rip her off of me. I couldn't help but let out a cry as she wounded me more, but I just heard her moan as I stretched her out from her getting off.

"See, was thy so hard?" She asked. I had conflicted feelings... I was in great pain and exhaustion to the point were I didn't want to cum... but I also wanted to cum really badly.

She must've saw this in my face because she sighed and deep throated me on the spot. I tried to use my paws to get her off, but she started sucking hard and all I could do was lay there and whimper from all the confections.

I felt myself reaching my orgasm, and my hips started to move upwards despite having no energy. I felt myself getting close. She then looked into my eyes and swallowed whole as I felt my knot expand and I started shooting cum inside of her. Her mouth was big enough to get off of my knot... barely.

At this point I just gave up on trying to stay awake. Right before I passed out, I heard yelling and some kind of attack being launched.

 **Tova's pov. A few minutes ago.**

 _Uuuuh, why did I have to leave him? I'm so stupid... he was so naive and- I just let my past get to me is all... but I can't help but wonder what he's up to now... he's probably the only shiny sylveon on this continent. I wish I didn't get stuck wth his- wait, is that..._

I quickly hid in a bush as I saw two Pokémon mating. It seemed to be a zangoose... and something else. I'm too far away to tell what the other Pokémon is, but it looks pretty hot.

I moved silently closer, jumping from bush to bush. When I got close enough a sudden realization hit me... firstly, that looks like rape... AND IS THAT TOX!?

I saw his face a face of pain and a little pleasure, I also saw that the mongoose was done with fucking my Tox and is now giving him a blowjob. I growled as I saw Tox try to reach his little paws up and stop her, but he suddenly stopped and fell back down, panting hard.

I couldn't take it, I saw Tox close his eyes and her slamming her mouth over him... the rage was building up in me. She pulled off and I saw Tox not moving, so I started sprinting.

It took me seconds to get without range, I let out a full powered thunderbolt as I saw her get off of him. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM, BITCH!" I yelled. She looked straight at me and I saw her pupils dilate as my thunderbolt hit her straight in the chest.

I saw her fly back a little and fall unconscious... unconscious without a heartbeat. I quickly ran to Tox and checked him out. He seemed to be hurt a lot, he had two gashes in his sides and one huge one on his shoulder... this needed medical attention now...

I picked up the smaller sylveon with my maw and started running back to where I live... then I remembered the reason why Tox was in the wild in the first place, so I changed my direction swiftly and ran as fast as I could.

 **A/N liiiiine**

 **Will our hero make it?... Lol, I'm talking about Levi guys XD Welp, find out if Tox makes it in the next chapter .0.**

 **Lol, this was fun to write... we are just a few views from 1000... aaaand... the next chapter might be the last ;-; unless I think of something that is worth another chapter XD Tox's backstory is ending... well, in this universe anyways :P thanks for the support guys and gals... hmmm, I wonder how many girls read this :P also, don't worry :P I will write more stuff :D and more Tox :D I usually try to beat my word count with every chapter... but since this story is coming to a close... :P**

 **Woooooo, we just hit 1000 views as I wrote this A/N XD that's awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10: Who are you?

**Are y'all ready for the last chapter to this backstory besides extras? ;-; Don't worry, this is not the end :P I shall write moar! Lets get back to it... dark stuff is in this chapter :P**

 **2nd to Last A/N line**

 **Tova's pov.**

I ran at speeds only a jolteon could go... oh wait, I am one. I took all the shortcuts I knew while trying not to hurt Tox in the process.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the house, but I wasn't going for the house. I ran to a familiar shed that was not too far from the house. I bursts into the shed and quickly set Tox down in the middle and started to gather berries from the containers in the shed.

I gathered mostly Oran berries for healing and started grinding them up in a bowl after I cleaned my paws. I looked over to see Tox groan and move his head to the side. "Tox?" I asked aloud. Instead of answering, he started to squirm around.

This wasn't a good thing to be doing with those wounds. I stopped grinding she berries and went over to Tox. I checked his pulse... his heart rate was crazy high. I tried waking him up, but his ribbons would come up and swat my paws away.

I thought it was cute, but quickly got serious again. I went over to the bowl and took it out to our well. I pulled the lever with my mouth and a bucket of water came to the top. I then scooped the bowl full of berries into the water and took it out to mash it more.

Once I was done, it was watery enough to give to him. I went back into the shed and saw him sleeping with a smile on his face. I smiled at his smile; it was cute. I moved the bowl over to his mouth, but quickly pulled it away as his ribbons started attacking it.

I couldn't help but giggle at this... this was probably the cutest thing I've ever seen. I tried to get serious and dodge his ribbons, but they were fast. Luckily, I'm a jolteon. I booped his nose with my paw... and almost fell over as he opened his mouth to show two cute little sharp teeth poking out the top.

"That's soooooo cuuuuuute!" I squealed. I then quickly maneuvered the bike and got it to his mouth. "Bingo!" I said. I started pouring it into his mouth, and he swallowed on his own... but then I felt prodding at my chest.

I looked down to see his ribbons now trying to attack me. I started laughing as they started tickling me. I could barely hold the bowl up with one paw, the other paw was trying to stop the blue ribbon assault.

When he finished the bowl, I fell over and laughed my heart out as I couldn't protect myself from all four ribbons. "Hah... s-stop! P-pleeaaase!" I said through laughs. I then felt the ribbons stop and heard yawning beside me.

I looked over to see Tox's mouth close, but his two top teeth were still sticking out of his closed mouth. I suppressed a squeal at his cuteness. I saw Tox's wounds healing greatly, and I felt happiness inside me... but then I felt the dread of what's to come.

I was deep in thought about the future, but then Tox's ribbons came out of nowhere and wrapped around me. His ribbons pulled us together and he also wrapped his paws around me. He let out a little mew noise and I could literally pass out from how cute he was.

When we were close, his head started to move around, almost as if it were looking for something. His head found my chest and he buried his head into my chest, so I lied my head over his and went to sleep on the spot.

 **Tox's pov.**

I awoke to a familiar scent... My face was buried inside fur. I took in the scent, loving it. I pulled my face away to see myself wrapped around a jolteon... it looked to be a female. She seemed familiar, but I couldn't figure out who she was.

She seemed to be waking up, but I couldn't stop staring at her face... it's as if I've seen her before.

 **Tova's pov.**

I woke up and opened my eyes to see two baby blue eyes staring back at me. It was Tox, and he seemed to be checking me out. "Like what you see?" I asked while sticking my tongue out.

He seemed to not know how to respond to this. "Wh-who are you?" He asked. I was taken aback by this. "Hehe, you know who I am!" I said proudly. He then unwrapped his ribbons from me and said, "I d-don't..." I kept smiling at him. "It's Tova!" I said. His eyes seemed to light up a little, but then they went back to normal.

"Tova?" He asked while checking me out. "I'm sorry... I left you, and I shouldn't have. I left you for a selfish reason and now I'm doomed..." I explained. He then looked down and put his ribbons on his head, almost as if trying to remember something.

"I... s-still don't know wh-who you are..." he said sadly. I then felt like I was hit by a million tiny icy dagger all over. "D-don't you remember? I'm Tova! The eevee... I'm a jolteon now... but you should remember!" I said desperately. I then had thoughts... what if I have the wrong 'mon! Wh-what if somemon erased his mind... what if somemon beat him senseless...

That last thought made me fume with anger. "I d-don't remember meeting any other eevee's... a-are you mad at me?" He said. I then softened up my expression. "No, I'm not mad at you... what happened to you... trust me, we know each other... I know your names Tox! So tell me, what happened?" I questioned.

He seemed to get uncomfortable by me asking him that. "Look, you don't have to answer tha-" he cut me off. "A lot has happened, okay... I don't remember you, but I trust you... I have been through everything! I was raped... I was put through agony! But I also hurt people too... I... was also made a sex slave... a great friend traded me places... he's now being used relentlessly... I should know, because I had to be with him for a day..." he started to shake and shiver randomly, and I could see tears form in his eyes.

I couldn't help but feel sad and mad... sad that he got put through that... mad at the 'mon that put him through that... mad at myself for leaving him... I decided to pet him with my paw to comfort him. He seemed confused at first, but then he just started purring as I rubbed his head.

He seemed to shake and shiver less as I did this. "It's alright, Tox. I'm here to protect you," I said. But I knew that I couldn't always be there to protect him... especially with the situation I'm in.

I then remembered why myself was sad. It must've been brutal for him to just straight up forget me... I looked over and he was smiling with his eyes close as I pet him. I could've had another cuteness attack right there. But, I stopped my petting and got on all four legs.

Before I could say anything, I looked at him to see him looking at with the 'why did you stop' face. I then instantly fell over and squealed. "Why are you so cute!?" I yelled. I got up and he was just staring at me. "Hmm, I do feel like I know you..." he said. I was saddened by his words, but then I had an idea.

"Hey, why don't I show you the place we had a little 'fun' at?" I asked. He seemed intrigued by my use of the word fun. "Keep up!" I yelled as I bolted out of the shed. I looked back to see his face in shock and him stumbling to catch me. I decided to hide behind a tree and wait for him to catch up.

I saw him slow down to look for me, so I just jumped out at him. He quickly looked in my direction as I leaped and tried to move, but I successfully hit him and pinned him beneath me. I looked down to see him blushing. "You're on my..." he said. I looked down to see us touching down there. I just giggled and jumped off.

I could see him a little aroused by this, as his member was poking out barely. He then stumbled to his feet and started walking with me.

"Hey, before I show you the best place, I wanna show you a cool little waterfall!" I said. We went left, as there was a split path. But then there was another split path a little bit ahead. When we reached it, I sighed. "Uuuuhh, I can't seem to remember which path leads to the waterfall..." I said.

Tox just sat there and waited for me to make a decision. "Let's go right!" I said, annoyed at the fact that I can't remember. Tox followed me through the path. We then saw something in the distance... it was a village of some sort. I don't remember this being here. "Let's go back, I think this is the wrong path," I said.

But as I looked to Tox, he was just frozen in place. He was staring at the village thing. His muscles were tense and he had a weird face expression. "Are you okay, Tox?" I asked. He then looked away and started breathing heavily. "H-help! It's after me!" He yelled. I saw him lay down and cover his head with his paws and ribbons.

"What is it, Tox!?" I asked, now worried. He started to shiver and cry again. I decided to try to comfort him by petting his head. He flinched when I touched him. "Cmon, let's go now..." I said softly. He got up slowly and I patted his back softly.

We started walking back to the split. I'm usually a straightforward 'mon, but he seems to be pretty sensitive... so I didn't ask him about what happened as we walked. I couldn't help but notice his ribbons dragging on the ground, though. "Don't get your ribbons dirty, Tox!" I said playfully, trying to cheer him up.

He then looked at me... but he wasn't just looking at me. It was like he was seeing through me. "When you look at me, you see memories... but when I look at you, my mind is just confused..." he said sadly. I was happy that he believed me... but I was still mad at myself.

We went all the way back to the first split, and we took the path that lead to my old house. Tox seemed to be interested in our surroundings. "I think I remember this..." he said. I smiled as I got a tinge of hope objected into my heart...

We got to the thick bushes that covered around my old home, and went through them. Tox seemed to be stunned by it. "Like what you see?" I asked. He just had his mouth open and was looking around rapidly. He started running to the little makeshift tent thing and looked inside of it.

Then he looked back at me. "Tova... Tova! TOVA! I REMEMBER!" He yelled. I thought I was dreaming, but he ran up to me and said, "I remember everything! Why did you leave me, Tova?" I was overjoyed... but still embarrassed at what I needed to tell him.

"Well, when we first met... I thought you were a girl that whole time... I was selfish and left you because I found out you were a male... but I have seen the error of my ways and I hope you can forgive me..." I explained. "Wow... you won't believe what I've been through. He then proceeded to tell me the summary of what he went through... only going into detail when it was okay, though.

I then got very angry at the last part... he already told me about how he was abused... but he went a little more into detail... but not much. I was still furious. "Y'now, since he's a vaporeon... maybe I could free your friend!" I proposed. His eyes lit up. "That's awesome... but there's no way for us to get down there... it's a cave that's very deep underwater," he said, sadly.

I sighed, wishing I could do more. I probably couldn't even defeat the vaporeon with how he described him... even with my type advantage.

But then I had an evil idea to cheer him up. "Soooo... now that you remember..." I said, but trailed off. He looked at me questioningly and said, "what?" Then he squeaked as I moved right up to him.

I then gave him 'the look'. I saw him start to pant. "What? Am I too much for you?" I asked. He nodded a little and that was all I needed to hook him.

I looked under him to find a rather big one between his legs. "Wow, you're pretty big!" I complimented. He seemed to be paralyzed. Which was perfect for me.

I then looked at his face and put a paw on his rather large organ. I saw him close his eyes and try to suppress a moan. I smirked and removed my paw. When I looked at him, he had that same 'why'd you stop' face as when I was petting him.

I giggled at his cuteness. I then quickly maneuvered myself under him, facing his cock. It was different, and I had to lay down, as he was actually smaller than me. I then gave a lick to his erection and heard him moan out loud this time. This was the reaction I wanted from him.

I quickly wrapped my mouth around him and started to lick around with my tongue. He seemed to falter and lose his composure, but he still stayed standing. Every time I passed my tongue across his tip, his legs would shake as if trying to lay down.

Then I tried to take it all into my mouth, but I was unsuccessful, only getting a little over halfway and gagging... but this would stop me. I put both my paw on Tox's ass and pulled him into me hard. His went into my throat and I heard him scream out in pleasure.

I could feel my throat expanded from his rod, but decided to make the most of it. I started to swallow and this seemed to pleasure Tox to no end... so I did it some more. I felt his legs shake and he started trying to hold himself back from buckling forward.

I felt him start to lose control and I felt his front fall onto my back, panting hard. I tried to smirk, but I remembered I have a dick in my mouth...

I pull his dick out all the way, then I quickly shoved it back all the way down my throat. I heard Tox moan and felt hot fluids running down my throat, as well as his body and member twitching from the orgasm.

But, I then realized my mistake. He has a knot! I quickly tried to pull out, but I felt the knot painfully expand inside my mouth, and it seemed Tox was to caught up in pleasure to do anything. I groaned, as his knot was very big.

At least I could still breathe. After a minute or two, I felt his knot deflating and I pulled him out of me quickly. I couldn't be mad at him, because it was my fault. I watched as he fell onto his side, panting. "Hehe, I knew I was too much for you~" I teased. He just groaned. "That was awesome!" He said, seeming tired.

I was scared to take it to the next step, but my heat got the best of me. I moved away and presented to him. "Come and get it, Tox~" I teased lustfully, shaking my butt at him. He looked over, but just groaned. "But I'm tiiiiired," he said, not wanting to move.

I wasn't pleased with his response. "Okay, I guess I'll just got let another 'mon fuck me..." I said, trying to sound as serious as possible. I started moving, but that's when I heard a growl and felt a weight on my back.

"Bad Tova!" Tox said. I giggled at him. "You're so cute!" I said. He got mad at me calling him cute apparently. "I'll show you who's cute!" He growled. This wasn't like the Tox I knew... but I liked it. Before I could respond to him, I felt my head being shoved to the ground as Tox whispered into my ear, "No other 'mon can have you; you're mine!" This drove me crazy; I never thought my dreams to be dominated by Tox would come true

Tox looked like a twig, but he was a lot stronger than he looked. I felt one of his paws on my neck while the other was under my belly. I thought he was about to thrust when I felt him lining up, but before he did, he wrapped his ribbons around me.

I moaned out as I felt his tip against me. He started slowly pushing into me. "Wow, you're tight!" He moaned. I wanted to smirk, but I've never felt pleasure like this... I've never felt like I was owned before. I felt Tox's claws come out and lightly dig into my skin as he slammed into me. I couldn't help but scream out in pleasure. "F-fuck me!" I yelled.

"I already am!" Responded Tox. I growled at him, but my growls turned into whimpers as he started to thrust slowly. But it didn't stop there, apparently my whimpers must have turned him on even more, as he started to rut my ass ruthlessly. He seemed to want more, so he took his paw off of my neck and wrapped both his paws around my waist. He started thrusting even harder, and at this point, I just lost all feeling in my ass.

I then felt Tox pick me up and move me to a tree. I put my paws on the tree and he started fucking me even harder from behind. I tried to look behind me to see, but I was met with Tox's lips. I instantly accepted the kiss and we started to explore each other's mouth as I was fucked up against a tree.

When we finally broke the kiss, I felt Tox throw me on my back playfully. Before I could even think, he plunged back into me and I was met with his lips. I could hear the sound of our lower bodies slapping together as Tox was giving it his all. I broke the kiss and lied my head to the side in pleasure.

This was an invitation to Tox, as he bit down onto my shoulder and neck, but not to hard... but I kinda wanted him to bite harder... I heard Tox growl and felt his knot slapping against me, longing for entrance. I moaned out as I get Tox slam into me and bite down hard on my shoulder and neck. I felt his knot slowly slipping in; it seemed bigger than earlier.

I screamed out in pleasure as I felt his knot still stretching me wide as he used all his strength to push into me. Tox growled one last time and I felt my pussy swallow the knot with a pop noise. Tox stopped biting and started licking at where he bit me.

"A-amazing!" I said, but I said that to soon. I felt Tox start to involuntarily thrust and felt his hot fluids shoot into me. I couldn't help but have my 5th orgasm at this point. We sat there and panted as he filled me up and then some.

I opened my eyes to see him passed out on top of me. "Hey, you good?" I asked aloud. I saw him open his eyes and yawn. "That was awesome!" He exclaimed. I giggled. "Yeah, you're quite big..." I told him. He blushed, somehow embarrassed even though we're having sex... peculiar.

"Hehe, what! Can't take a compliment?" I laughed. He blushed harder... but then smirked. "Hehe what're you smirking at?" I asked, bopping his nose with my paw. He smirked even more, and I realized too late what he was doing. I felt him jerk and pull out of me with his knot not fully deflated.

It felt good, but also painful. "Ah! Tox! You-" I was cut off my Tox shoving his maw into mine to form a deep kiss. I rolled my eyes and went along with the kiss. After a brief exploration of the oral cavity, Tox pulled away.

He was smiling at me. "How was it?" He asked. I looked down to see his ribbons still wrapped around my waist. "It was average," I answered falsely. He looked like he took a dagger to the chest and fell over. "I'll t-try better next time..." he said. I laughed at him.

"Tox, it was awesome!" I said. I felt his ribbons tighten around me. "Bad jolteon, bad!" He said while pointing an accusing paw at me. I laughed very hard at this. But not just what he said, but his ribbons removed themselves from me and are now tickling me.

"No... hah... stop... ahh!" I laughed. I felt his ribbons get to my sensitive he spots and I started rolling around to get away from them. "Toooooox! Please!" I said through giggles. "Why are you so ticklish?" He asked. "Why... haha... are... you so... cute," I retorted through laughs.

I felt him stop tickling me. "So... where do you live? This place is clearly vacant, Tova," Tox said seriously. I looked down as he reminded me of the inevitable truth. "Tox..." I started. "I... can't tell you..." Tox looked surprised. "Why not?" He asked.

"Because you wouldn't like it," I responded. He gave me a comforting smile. "Tova, no matter where you live, I won't be mad," he reassured. I sighed, knowing how this would turn out.

"Tox, I was captured by your old "master", cooper..." I told him. He sat there,

not moving. "What..." he got out. I shifted my paws uncomfortably. He then looked very angry.

 **Tox's pov.**

I was devastated and couldn't think straight. I couldn't believe it. How it all started... all this pain. This was the last straw.

 **Tova's pov.**

He seemed deep in thought, so I just sat there. "No more..." he said coldly. Before I could question him, he started sprinting down the path, straight to coopers house. "Tox! Wait!" I yelled. It was no use, he kept going.

I then started sprinting after him as fast as I could go. I ran and ran,

But only caught up to him when he was nearing the house. "Tox! Stop!" I screamed. He finally stopped and just stood there, not turning around.

I ran up to him. "He needs to pay... he needs... to die," he said darkly. I moved in front of him. "You can't kill him! If you do then I die! H-he's... b-bonded to me," I said. His eyes widened. "What do you mean!?" He growled.

"It was some old guy that gave him something and it supposed to bond the Pokémon with the human..." I explained. I then showed my right side of my neck, it had a burn mark of a heart on it. "Why a heart!?" He asked.

"B-because he likes me... a lot..." I responded. Tox looked even more mad, which should've been impossible. "Has he-" I cut him off, knowing what he was gonna ask. "Y-yes..." I said. He growled. "I'm not gonna kill him... no, I'm gonna do worse..." he said darkly.

Before I could stop him, he bolted through the little makeshift door flap and I heard yelling.

 **Tox's pov.**

As I bolted inside the house, I saw him sitting on furniture. He heard me and turned his head to look at me, his eyes widened, but then he started glaring at me. Rage. Rage was the only thing on my mind... besides all the sick thoughts I had from rage of course.

He got up from the couch defensively and called out to Tova. Tova didn't come in. He called her one last time, but this time he had fear in his voice.

"What are you doing here, mutt!" He yelled. I growled at him, which made him back up a little. I gave him a death glare; I did everything to look as menacing as possible. He was confident at first, because he probably thought Tova would come to save him, but now he's acting like a scared bitch.

I took a step forward and he pulled out a dagger from under a small wooded table. I was filled with too much rage to be scared at anything, so I prepared my back legs to lunge at him. I saw him grasp the dagger very tight.

As he saw me prepare to attack, he tried to mask his fear and put on a serious face. We stared at each other for a whole minute, and he seemed to get tired of waiting and stepped forward. But right as he stepped forward I lunged at his and knocked him down. I felt pain on my back leg, and I looked at it to see that I've been cut, but I felt no pain. All I felt was rage.

I quickly turned to him and he tried to slash at me with the dagger, but he missed and I bit onto hi arm. I bit with all my force and felt a crack in his arm. He screamed out in pain and slung me to the wall. I let go of his arm and got up slowly. I was dazed, as I hit hard on the wall.

I saw him touch his right arm to find a deep bite there. I quickly lunged at him again and knocked the dagger out of his left hand. I slashed at him with my claws, but he punched me with his left arm and I hit the floor hard. I groaned and got up, but I felt him kick me in the side as I was getting up.

I flew to the wall and let out another groan of pain. The pain turned to numbness as I was filled with more rage. I knew the easy way out was using attract, but I wanted him to suffer. I saw him advance on me and try to kick, but I dodged him and bit into his leg. He let out another scream of pain and I let go before he could hit me.

He want the biggest person, so I didn't think I'd have too much trouble with him. I made a mistake in hesitation, and I felt him grab my scruff with his left arm and pin me down to the ground. I growled at him, but I let out a yelp as he put his knees on top of me to hold me down. I turned and slashed at him with my claws and successfully cut him a few times.

He seemed to be determined to win and started punching me with his left arm, and I started to feel the pain now. I growled and wrapped my ribbons around his right arm, squeezing it tightly. He let out a scream and got off of me. He tried to get my ribbons off, but I lunged at his throat.

I put my mouth over his throat and pinned him to the ground. I didn't bite down hard, remembering what Tova said. I growled at him. He sat there shaking as my ribbons were still on his arm. "P-please don't kill me! I-I'll do anything!" He pleaded.

I squeezed his arm tighter with my ribbons. "Please! I'm sorry for kicking you out! I-I can take care of you, if you want!" He went on, but I wasn't having it. I let go of his neck glared at him. He looked scared, and this lit the fuel to the fire of dark thoughts. I knew what my body wanted, but I didn't know what my mind wanted.

But I seemed to start to move on my own, ripping his pants off with my claws and turning him over, keeping my ribbons on his hurt arm. I don't even think I wanted this at this point, but that changed when he started speaking again.

"Wait! Not this! Please!" He said. This seemed to add fuel to the fire of dark thoughts. I had enough fuel for this fire to burn very hot.

He tried to struggle and move as I mounted over him, but I quickly seized his neck with my maw. I bit a little hard, so he would stop struggling. He stopped struggling, but I kept my maw on his neck, just in case.

He seemed to give up on trying to plead. I felt myself already hard and ready to penetrate, but I hesitated, thinking about lube- thinking about how I don't need it. My body seemed to have its own mind besides mine, and I lined up my tip to him.

My mind kept trying to demotivate myself, but other thought would retaliate saying stuff like: _I bet he likes this, and that's why he stopped struggling._ and: _Think about what Tova had to go through._ I sat there for a moment, arguing with myself, but the argument seemed one sided, as I slowly start to thrust my hips forward, penetrating the human.

I heard him grunt and tense up as my tip entered. My thoughts wouldn't stop egging me one. Think about what he put YOU through. I lost it at that thought... I remembered everything. I remember the things I was put through, all because this exact human kicked me out for an accident.

As all this went through my head, I just got angrier and angrier. My dark thoughts beat away any rational thoughts, and I thrusted as hard as I could against the human whom I used to call "master".

I heard him grunt in pain as I shoved into him. I started to thrust in and out of him. My thrusts were like pistons, always the same, and hard. I wanted him to feel pain, not pleasure. He was pretty tight, so I couldn't help but moan around his neck.

My thrusts got sloppy as I started going faster. I was thrusting as hard as I could, but "master" seems to have a high pain tolerance, so he only grunted with each thrust... which didn't satisfy me, so I thrusted harder.

He grunted more, but this was still not enough for me. But then I remembered... I have a knot. I growled as I thrusted harder and faster to get to my ultimate climax. I felt myself getting near to it, and I felt my knot start to slap against his ass as it grew.

He then whimpered as he most likely knew what happens next. I moved my front paws to his legs to thrust faster, and felt my knot swell at full mast. I happily purred as I reared back and prepared myself for penetration.

I bit down harder on his neck as I slammed myself inside of him. I heard him scream out, so I tried to pull out of him, which made him scream more, and made me climax within him. I was unsuccessful in pulling out, so I sat there in ultimate pleasure as I filled his ass. I felt "masters" arms give out and he fell to the floor, passed out.

I let go of his neck and looked to the door to see Tova standing there with a blank face. I then felt the weight of what I just did and felt bad... but still felt as if justice has been served... and it's not like this can kill him... I felt better after think about this.

I felt my knot deflate and I pulled out of him. I saw Tova flinch as I walked to her. "You scared me!" She yelled. I walked up to her. "S-sorry?" I said. She then moved up to me and kissed me. It was a short kiss, unfortunately. "Thanks for everything Tox... I am now gonna take priority over cooper... I don't know why I didn't before... I just... I don't know," she told me.

I looked at her, confused. "Aren't you coming with me?" I asked. She looked down. "Tox... I'm bonded with him... so I can't leave him, I've tried. I thought it was bullshit that I could just runaway, but after I failed, I was also... punished... so I kinda changed, but now I'm gonna punish him... so leave... go enjoy your life, Tox," Tova explained.

I felt like I was hit by another dagger, but to the heart. Why can't life be normal for me? Why can't I find a mate? I thought. "Well... I don't know what t-to say, Tova..." I said honestly. Tova put a paw on me. "Don't say anything, Tox... you can go live your life, I'll be okay..." she said.

I felt tears welding up in my eyes... what a cruel world... "Goodbye, Tova... I'll never forget you..." I said as I started waking away, but then I felt a paw grab me. I turned around and Tova slammed her lips against mine. We fell into a deep kiss, the best kiss I've ever had. We pulled away after a few minutes. "I'll never forget you either, Tox... goodbye," she said.

I gave her a smile and started walking away. I traveled, only wanting one thing... To be loved...

 **4 years later.**

 _Another day, another village. Maybe I'll have better luck in my search here. I certainly hope so. It's been way too long,_ I thought.

I started walking to the new village. _Here's hoping,_ I thought as I walked to the village.

 **Not the last A/N line :D**

 **Bam! My first story! But it's not over! I'm gonna be writing extras :D and, if you don't want to wait for me to write more about Tox besides extras, then go read A Legend's Beginning by Aurumn48, and I Am Sin by WolvenRepublic. Tox is in both of those stories :D**

 **The extras will just be me playing around with how things could've happened if something were to be different XD**


	11. Bonus ending 1: The stone!

**This is one of the bonus endings :P enjoy :D if you're wondering, Tova can only talk to cooper because of the bond :P**

 **A/N line.**

 **Tova's pov. After Le smash.**

Tox was smiling at me. "How was it?" He asked. I looked down to see his ribbons still wrapped around my waist. "It was average," I answered falsely. He looked like he took a dagger to the chest and fell over. "I'll t-try better next time..." he said. I laughed at him.

"Tox, it was awesome!" I said. I felt his ribbons tighten around me. "Bad jolteon, bad!" He said while pointing an accusing paw at me. I laughed very hard at this. But not just what he said, but his ribbons removed themselves from me and are now tickling me.

"No... hah... stop... ahh!" I laughed. I felt his ribbons get to my sensitive he spots and I started rolling around to get away from them. "Toooooox! Please!" I said through giggles. "Why are you so ticklish?" He asked. "Why... haha... are... you so... cute," I retorted through laughs.

I then felt Tox stop tickling me and my laughter died out slowly. "Tova... were you in heat?" asked Tox randomly. I reeled back as I thought he wouldn't find out. "M-maaaaaybe..." I responded. Tox looked down and dropped his ears. "Ummmmm, I knotted you, Tova..." he said.

 **Tox's pov.**

I looked up and expected to see her mad at me... but I saw the opposite; I felt the opposite. When I looked up I saw her staring into my eyes. I took a moment to realize how beautiful her eyes were. I felt like her eyes were getting closer... no, they are getting closer. My heart was racing, but I didn't know why.

I felt her press her maw into mine, and she slipped her tongue into my mouth. I heard her moan into my mouth, which turned me on quite a bit. I opened my eyes to take a moment to look at her face. She was beautiful. We pulled away from the kiss, and a string of saliva was the only thing left to connect our bodies.

"Tox, I love you... and I wanna be with you..." she said. The last thing I saw was Tova gasping and I just blacked out.

 **Tova's pov.**

I watched Tox to see his reaction, and I thought he would at least hug me. But instead I gasped as he just fell over, twitching a bit.

I sighed and lightly grabbed Tox's leg with my mouth. I dragged him inside my old home and covered him in leaves.

 _I knew I had to go clear things up before I should say I love him... but I just couldn't resist, it was a perfect moment._

"What else would I say to him basically saying "you're gonna have my babies"?" I said aloud dramatically.

I went and gathered some berries for Tox to eat if he wakes up, and then I set out for coopers' house, running as fast as I could.

I wanted to do this as fast as I could so I could get back before Tox wakes up. I ran off the trail and took a shortcut through some thick bushes. I got a few scratches, but it was worth it.

The house was just in my line of sight, so I used quick attack to speed myself up, only slowing when I got near the house.

I inspected the door and slowly went through the makeshift wooden flap made for me. I got in and my blood ran cold... my worst fear...

"There you are! I've been waiting, where have you been?" Cooper asked.

"I've been checking out my old house..." I responded, but flinched as I realized my mistake.

"Tova! I said not to go that far! I can't have you disobeying like this!" He said angrily.

"S-sor-" I was cut off. "Sorry is not good enough this time, Tova!" He said, fuming.

I felt him grab me and try to pick me up. But this was the last time for me. I growled and bit his arm.

"Have you gone mad!?" He yelled.

"Yes," I retorted.

He then reached in his pocket to get out the 'bond stone' that binds me to him, and held it up.

"Don't you dare, Tova! I will break it!" He threatened.

I went wide eyed as I was told that I die if the stone breaks... but this time I didn't care, it was either I be with Tox, or I die trying.

He threw the stone into his other hand menacingly, but I didn't care. I charged up a thunderbolt and aimed it at his chest. He went wide eyed and tried to use the stone to block the thunderbolt, but I shot the thunderbolt and it struck the stone and him; killing him and breaking the stone.

I saw the stone shatter and both him and the stone prices fall to the ground.

"I knew it was a lie! UUUH, WHY AM I SO STUPID!?" I yelled to myself in anger. "I should've broken that thing a while ago..." I said more sadly this time.

I felt tears run down my face... but not tears of sadness... tears of joy. I'm free from everything he put me through, and the past is the past.

"Tova?" A voice said. I looked to the door to see Tox peeking through the wooden flap. "Tova, what happene- is that Cooper!?" He asked.

"Tox! I'm free! He's been holding me captive here and... I've been through a lot... like you..." I answered.

"It's okay Tova... I hate Cooper anyways; he is the reason I got put through this in the first place" he said reassuringly.

But I wasn't satisfied. "No, Tox... I put you through this... I should've kept you; I should've never left you..." I said through sniffles.

"Tova, it's okay. I don't hold anything against you... lets get out of here!" Tox enthusiastically said.

"Okay... Tox?... can you hold me with your ribbons?" I asked.

"Yes... anything, Tova," he answered trying to sound manly. I just giggled as he wrapped his ribbons around me and we started walking out and away from the house.

 **Tox's pov.**

As we walked away from the house... I couldn't help but think... have I found true love? My mind and heart raced as I felt Tova's pelt rub against me as my ribbons were wrapped around her. Just being around her made me breathe heavily.

I couldn't help but stare at her as we walked.

"You don't have to stare... you can just ask for what you want, Tox" Tova said out of nowhere, which made me jump. She started laughing at me.

I just rolled my eyes and tightened my ribbons around her.

"Hey! What's that for!" She whined.

"It's so I can protect you from... predators," I answered trying to sound tough... but Tova just giggled and I pouted.

"Tox, I think we both know who's stronger," she said with a smirk.

"And who's that?" I asked.

I was expecting her to say her... but...

"You're stronger Tox... you're tough, manly and sexy!" She said with seriousness.

This caught me off guard and I started breathing hard... this really aroused me coming from her.

"W-well... ummm..." I started, but was cut off.

"Hehe, no um's, Tox! You're not an umbreon(:D I've been wanting to make this joke my whole life...)," She joked.

I just stared at her. "C'moooon! It's a good joke!" She said while nudging me.

I couldn't keep a straight face, and I bursts out laughing. "You're lucky I'm not an umbreon!" I said while laughing.

Tova apparently wasn't listening to me. "This seems like a good spot," she said mostly to herself.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

She didn't answer, instead, she darted into some bushes.

"Tova! Wait up!" I yelled. I ran into the bushes to see a small clearing, but no sign of Tova. It was like she disappeared.

I kept looked my around me to find something, but I found nothing. "Tova~" I called out.

I then heard a growl and froze. I looked around frantically for where the noise came from, but still nothing. "C'mon, Tova!" I said a little afraid.

I heard another grow and started walking over to where it came from, but I realized my mistake too late.

Tova jumped out and slammed into me, knocking me down and making both of us roll. When we stopped, Tova was on Top of me with me laying down on my belly.

I heard another grow from Tova and felt the feeling of being dominated once again. "Tova, what is this about?" I asked out of breathe. I heard her giggle from above and bite my ear.

"Aww, you're so cute, Tox!" She teased. I pouted and tried to get her off of me, but she dig her claws a little into my sides.

"Ow! Tova!" I said in pain... but also weird pleasure.

"Oops, sorry!" She apologized. I felt her release and flip me over.

"Hi!" She said enthusiastically. I just stared at her. "So... you wanna be sure that I'm gonna have your baby?" She asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked back.

"Do you wanna fuck?" She said bluntly. I recoiled my head back a little, not expecting that.

"Umm-" I was once again cut off. "You're not an umbreon, stop trying so hard, Tox," Tova said giggling.

I lied there and groaned. "Why are you so goofy right now, Tova?" I asked while sticking my tongue out at her.

"I'm not goofy, I'm horny! I'm still in heat!" She explained.

"Hehe, I have an idea!" I said.

"What?" She quickly asked.

"Have you ever tried anal?" I asked.

"Naw, I don't have a penis," she said smartly. I just rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mea- ahh!" I was cut off mid sentence by her licking my sheath.

"I know what you mean, Tox!" She started, "But isn't it not safe if we don't have lube?" She asked.

"Don't worry, we can use precum!" I said enthusiastically. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Fiiiiine! But you can only cum inside my pussy!" She demanded.

I flinched at how straight forward she was. Tova then repositioned herself in a 69 position.

"You can start wherever you like! I'm gonna start lubing up Mr. Penis over here!" She said. I giggled at her nickname.

I then moaned as she took me into her mouth. She started sucking hard and swirling her tongue around my member. I decided it was a good time to use the 69 position.

I was about to reach my head up, but she suddenly slammed down onto my head. I sniffed her pussy and smelled the arousing scent of heat. I nuzzled into her pussy and stuck my tongue out, licking all around inside and inside her.

I felt her stop sucking and lift her head up to moan... so I went deeper with my tongue. I heard her moan more and felt her walls contract around my tongue, signaling her orgasm. "You've... gotten... better..." she said through pants.

I felt her twitch and her juices started rushing out of her, so I swallowed it, making sure I got every drop. I heard her moan one last time, and then she lifted off of my face. I whimpered, wanting more, but she moved off of me and presented her ass to me.

"Remember why I said, Tox!" She said. I nodded and jumped up instantly mounting her. I lined up my member to her tail hole, and slowly started parting her ass with my tip. She whimpered and I moaned as she was very tight.

I started pushing harder, but it got hard to move forwards, so I bit onto her scruff and slammed into her. She screamed out and I growled into her scruff as I was fully inside of her. I took a moment so she can adjust, and then I started thrusting ruthlessly into her.

I heard her let out cute little whimpers and moans, which just made me thrust harder into her, which made her moan and whimper more. I felt myself losing it and thrusting faster and faster as I neared orgasm.

I moaned into her pelt and nearly knotted her with a thrust, but I remembered her words and pulled out. She was about to say something, but I cut her off as I slammed into her pussy, instantly knotting it and letting go of her scruff to moan in pleasure.

I thrusted while knotted to her just to make sure. She turned her head to look at me, and I followed up with a kiss. We fell into a deep kiss while I was knotted within her.

"I love you..." Tova said as she broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Tova," I said while Tova laid down which made me lay down too. I wrapped myself and my ribbons around her as we both started falling asleep, even while I was still inside her.

 **A/N**

 **Welp, that's enough dreaming :P I really liked this ending XD and this would be the actually ending if things were different :D Tox's future couldn't have Tova in it :( sad... but at least there's this XD next bonus ending will be delayed because of Easter XD which everyone probably knows that XD**

 _Gluttony is awesome!_


End file.
